


Kinktober 2019 drabbles

by socialriotbitch



Series: Kinktober collection (socialriotbitch) [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Begging, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, Inflation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Minimal Prep, Mirror Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Other, Painplay, Pegging, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Piercings, Prostitution, Red Wings, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, Stepping, Suspension, Sweat, Tattoos, Temperature Play, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Kinktober 2019, listed by pairing and prompt per chapter. Pairings/tags will be updated as I go





	1. Spanking, Uruha/Aoi

**Author's Note:**

> See my twitter [(socialriotbitch)](https://twitter.com/socialriotbitch) for prompt list and more info. Please excuse any mistakes, as I'm posting these on the same day I'm writing them without proofreading.

"Come here."

Aoi nodded, his heart skipping a beat at the tone Uruha used, moving over to the couch where he was seated. Uruha’s gaze met his as he leaned forward to pull Aoi’s sweats down to his thighs, then his underwear, pulling back and gently patting his lap. “Lie down.” Aoi leaned across Uruha’s legs, shifting until he was more or less comfortable, or as comfortable as one could be lying in someone’s lap with their ass exposed. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Aoi bit his lip when Uruha’s hand travelled up the back of his thigh, instinctively spreading his legs as much as he could, rewarded with Uruha’s fingers dipping between them, teasing his inner thighs. He drew a deep breath as that hand reached his ass and disappeared, only to let it out again in a cry of delight when the first blow landed.

Uruha stroked the area he’d struck, waiting until Aoi relaxed again, before delivering another smack, this time to the other cheek. Aoi let out a delicious sound, and Uruha longed to hear more of them, swatting his ass a few times in quick succession. Aoi writhed in his lap at the last few, and Uruha placed his left hand at the back of his neck, holding him in place, which in turn made Aoi gasp. “Do try to lie still.”

Aoi tried to nod, but Uruha’s hand was firm and heavy on his neck, and he was interrupted by his hand connecting with his ass yet again. Between the sharp pain of the impact and the perceived power imbalance of their position, Aoi was steadily growing hard. There was something about lying in Uruha’s lap, ass bare and presented to him, Uruha in complete control while Aoi was at his mercy that really excited him.

Another few spanks, and Aoi was moaning steadily, struggling to hold still. Uruha’s hand descended on him again and again, leaving his ass burning with lingering pain, and he screwed his eyes shut, blushing furiously. A particularly hard hit drew a sharp cry from him, and Uruha paused, rubbing his hand over the red area. “Still enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Aoi said, his voice nearly a whisper with how quiet it was, and he let out a strained groan when Uruha squeezed his ass in his palm. “Keep going, please?”

“With pleasure,” Uruha said, a hint of a grin passing over his lips, before he raised his hand again. “Before the night is over, I’ll turn you into a moaning mess.”

Aoi had no trouble believing that.


	2. Rimming, Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: analingus, handjob

Reita woke up with a boner and the scent of freshly ground coffee beans wafting in through the open door. He was surprised to find the bed empty, but even more surprised that Aoi was not only up and awake, but also making coffee. After a quick trip to the bathroom to relieve himself, he shuffled into the kitchen, yawning as he came up behind Aoi, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Aoi returned, smiling when Reita’s chin rested on his shoulder, pressing their naked bodies closer together, and he could feel Reita’s morning wood against his ass. “That good, huh?”

Reita hummed in confirmation, studying Aoi as he handled his darling coffee equipment, biting his lip nervously. “Do you need any help?”

“Relax, Reita, I know what I’m doing,” Aoi said, grinning at how cute Reita was. He knew Reita took his coffee seriously, and he was deeply respectful of the process, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make any at all.

“You’re sure you’re not forgetting anything?” Reita asked, though it didn’t look like Aoi had. He got his answer in the form of Aoi laughing, momentarily stopping what he was doing to reach up and lightly smack his head, before returning his attention to the coffee. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and thank me for getting up to wake you with coffee, hm?” Aoi’s tone was playful, but Reita heard the suggestion in his words, grinning and nodding eagerly. He pressed his lips to Aoi’s shoulder, kissing a trail down his back, taking his time and letting his lips linger along the way. Eventually he reached Aoi’s ass and was forced to kneel, resting his parted mouth against the soft skin of Aoi’s shapely butt, closing his eyes as he lightly nipped at it.

Reita gripped one cheek in each hand and parted them, running his tongue up the length of Aoi’s crack a few times, humming when he passed that tight pucker. Thankfully they had showered before they went to bed, Aoi didn’t taste much of anything, and Reita let his eyes slide shut as he lapped at his entrance, slow licks with the flat of his tongue that made Aoi spread his legs a little further.

When Aoi’s breathing started to pick up, Reita reached around with one hand, gripping his dick and stroking slowly. Aoi leaned forward and braced himself with his hands on the counter, and Reita moaned as Aoi’s ass pushed back against him. He buried his face in that soft crease, closing his mouth around Aoi’s hole, slurping obscenely and delighting in the way Aoi groaned.

He sped up the pace of his hand, jerking Aoi’s cock as he alternated between licking and sucking, focusing his attention on Aoi’s entrance, aiming to bring him over the edge. Reita’s own dick was hard as a rock between his legs, but he made no move to touch it. They both knew he loved this, everything from being on his knees for Aoi, to pleasuring him selflessly and drawing moans and gasps from his soft lips, to just the act of his mouth on Aoi’s ass, making him feel dirty and sexy at the same time.

Eventually, Aoi’s moans grew louder, more desperate, and he rocked his hips between Reita’s mouth and his hand, chasing his orgasm. Reita didn’t relent, even when Aoi groaned and his cock pulsed in his hand, pushing his tongue against that tight rim, moaning and sucking as he pumped his cock until Aoi had nothing left to give. His thighs quivered under the onslaught of sensations, and Reita finally pulled back, sitting back on his haunches and looking up through his fringe that was sticking to his forehead, eyes half closed and mouth parted around heavy breaths.

“What a good boy, and just in time for coffee, too,” Aoi said once he’d caught his breath, turning to glance down at Reita, not even bothering to hide his smirk. A shudder ran down Reita’s spine, and he couldn’t help but flutter his fingers up his shaft. It was looking to be a great morning so far.


	3. Distention, Ruki/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to [Itsukoii](/users/itsukoii/) for reading over this for me and helping me out with mistakes!  
Chapter warnings: watersports, anal play, golden bath, verbal/situational humiliation, mild begging

"Do you think enough time has passed now?" Ruki asked as he leaned back against the couch, idly brushing his fingers through Reita's hair, his head resting in his lap. Ruki's bladder was quite full, he'd downed several glasses of water about an hour ago, and he was starting to feel the pressure.

"I don't know, do you wanna wait a little longer?" Reita asked, tilting his head to look up at Ruki, who gave him a strained smile.

"Not particularly. Besides, it'll still take a little longer to get set up."

"You have a point there. Alright, let's go," Reita said and got up, taking Ruki's hand in his and helping him to his feet.

"Whoah, no sudden movements, please," Ruki said and groaned, leaning on his thighs as he took a moment to breathe, rubbing his abdomen with a pout.

"Sorry, I forget how straining this is for you." Reita shot Ruki a sheepish smile, who waved it off and started slowly making his way to the bedroom.

"No worries, I'll get you back in a little while." Ruki's voice was low and ominous, and while he was probably doing it for comedic effect, Reita's heart skipped a beat at the sound. He always adored this side of Ruki.

No words were exchanged while they set the scene, having done this enough times before that they knew exactly how to go about it. Reita even found the silence helped him get into the right mindset. He took the incontinence pad out of its pack and spread it over their bed, stripped down and set his clothing aside, and by the time he grabbed the lube and lay down on his back, he was already feeling tingly with anticipation.

"Good boy, are you ready?" Ruki asked as he stepped out of his trousers, tossing a sizeable plug on the bed and getting up on it, crawling over Reita.

"Very," Reita said, grinning when Ruki hovered over him, leaning down and pressing his lips against Reita's. They kissed slowly while Ruki lubed up his fingers, eventually rubbing one along Reita's cleft, grinning at the sound he made as he pressed it against his rim.

The first finger slid in with little resistance, and Reita spread his legs wide to give Ruki more room to work with, moaning into the kiss. Ruki's fingers were deft, and it didn't take long before he had three moving inside Reita, thrusting slowly and curling up to tease Reita's sensitive nerves. He eventually pulled back, looking down at Reita, who was panting softly, eyes half closed in pleasure. "I won't even need help getting hard, your reactions are enough."

Reita blushed at that, biting his lip and whimpering softly as Ruki's fingers struck at a particularly good angle, and when he glanced down between them, he realised what Ruki meant. "All that for me?"

"I could say the same about the noises you make," Ruki said, pulling his hand free of Reita's ass and leaning down between his legs. Ruki rocked his hips against Reita's while they kissed, both of them hard by now, and Reita ran his hands up and down Ruki's back, before he'd had enough of waiting, nudging him gently.

Ruki took the hint, detaching himself from Reita's lips and sitting back, slapping Reita's thigh lightly. "Roll over, bring me that pretty little ass." Reita nodded and shifted so he was on all fours, raising his ass and moaning when Ruki slapped it. "That's it, good boy." Ruki spent a little longer than necessary lubing up, stroking himself slowly, admiring the sight of Reita's wet, stretched hole.

Before Reita had time to start complaining, Ruki settled behind him, kneeing Reita's legs further apart and getting into position. By now, the pressure in his bladder was painful, and he was more than ready to release. He gripped his cock and pressed the tip against Reita's ass, pushing in with a low groan, loving how Reita seemed to be sucking him in.

"Fill me," Reita said from beneath him, and Ruki delivered another slap to his ass.

"Don't be so impatient." For a moment, Ruki battled with his arousal, rocking his hips in shallow thrusts, almost wanting to just keep going. But he had other plans for Reita's ass, and he buried his cock to the hilt inside him, gripping his hips tightly and leaning over him. "You wanted to beg?" he asked, his voice rough from arousal and the effort it took to hold back. "Then beg."

"Please fill me up, I want your piss inside me, stretching my tummy," Reita said, arching his back as though trying to force Ruki deeper, loving how his face heated up at his own pathetic behaviour. "Show me what a dirty bitch I am, make me your toilet."

Ruki's cruel laughter only made Reita blush even deeper, and he shut his eyes tightly, resisting the urge to bury his face in the sheets to hide. "You're so filthy, I love it." Ruki concentrated for a second, tensing his muscles and grunting in relief as he started to go, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. Reita moaned and squirmed, and Ruki dug his nails into his hips, holding him still. He emptied his bladder into Reita's ass, pissing until he didn't have any more in him, pushing out the last few drops with a groan. "How does it feel?"

"So full," Reita said, sounding out of breath and beyond aroused, and Ruki reached around him to stroke a hand over his stomach. Reita's belly was bloated, bulging outwards and stretching the skin, and Ruki hummed in satisfaction, giving it a light push and delighting in Reita's moan. "Fuck, there's so much."

"Yes there is, all my piss in your belly. Keep it in, now," Ruki said as he straightened up, grabbing the plug from the bed and slowly pulling out. His dick slipped out of Reita's ass, followed by a trickle of pee before Reita clenched his hole shut, trapping the rest of it inside. "Good boy, you're doing so well." Ruki slicked up the plug quickly, coating it generously in lube and pressing it against Reita's rim.

Reita moaned as the plug slipped into him, his ass stretching around the intrusion. He was sure a few more drops escaped before the toy slipped into place, his hole sucking it in and closing around the base. He let out another moan and rolled over on his back again, unable to hold himself up any longer, planting his feet on the mattress and rubbing one hand over his tummy.

"So big, so beautiful," Ruki mumbled, watching in awe as Reita's fingers trailed over his bulging stomach, moaning and reaching up with both hands, lightly pressing down on his stomach. The reaction was immediate, Reita cursed sharply and nearly bent in half trying to sit up, pushing at Ruki's hands with desperate motions.

"Stop, stop, it's gonna come out."

"It will eventually, anyway," Ruki said, ignoring Reita's flailing and pushing him back down on the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Reita's tummy, kissing in different places, feeling where the skin was stretched taut over the rise and dip of his bulge. They were both moaning now, Reita's hard cock poked Ruki in the neck, and he chuckled and dipped his tongue into his navel. "Enjoying yourself?"

It was hardly a question that needed answering, but Reita nodded regardlessly, mouth open and eyes glossy when Ruki met his gaze. Ruki grinned, fluttering his fingers around Reita's belly, before giving it another hard push, making Reita cry out. The pressure to his belly made the plug push against his rim, sending pain and pleasure up his body, making him writhe on the bed. "Take it out, please."

"Take it out? Alright, but I want you to keep holding everything in, alright?" Ruki's grin widened when Reita nodded, and he reached down to grip the base of the plug, twisting it and pushing it against his ass. Reita whimpered, and Ruki teased him for a bit more, gently rocking the plug back and forth, humming at the way Reita twitched and moaned. Eventually, he started pulling, watching Reita's rim stretch around the flared end of the toy, almost taking it out, before letting go and watching it slip back into place.

Reita whined and gripped his thighs, brows furrowed and skin glistening with sweat. It took a considerable amount of effort not to just push with all his might, but Ruki had told him to keep it in, and so he would. He bit his lip as the plug stretched his hole again, relaxing enough to make it easier for Ruki, but once the plug was halfway out, he clenched down again.

"Good boy," Ruki said, the arousal evident in his voice, and he gave his cock a few strokes as he watched Reita's rim tense and flex, obviously struggling to hold back the fluids inside him. "You're so good for me, just keep holding it in. Don't let any of it out, okay?" Reita nodded weakly, and Ruki whispered soothing words, kissing along his inner thigh to reward him. His free hand trailed over Reita's belly, feeling for the highest point of the bulge, settling on it as he raised his head to see all of Reita's body.

Without warning, he leaned all his weight on Reita's bloated tummy, making Reita scream as his muscles gave in despite his best efforts to keep everything in. Piss gushed out of him as he whimpered and squirmed, and Ruki didn't let up until the stream tapered off and became a slow trickle. He shifted them around, groaning as the puddle of urine sloshed and wet his knees, pushing his dick back into Reita's hole without preamble.

"You're so damn hot," Ruki growled, before he slammed his lips against Reita's, kissing him deeply. Reita wrapped his legs around Ruki's waist, moaning desperately as he reached between them to stroke himself while Ruki rutted against him, eager to be filled again, and again, and again.


	4. Fisting, Kai/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: anal play, fisting, handjob

“Spread them wider,” Kai said as he lubed up his fingers, giving a low hum when Reita nodded and gripped his thighs further down, holding them out to the sides and watching him expectantly. Kai stepped closer to the couch, reaching down to push one finger into Reita, who moaned quietly at the intrusion, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Kai eased the digit in and out of Reita, slow motions to slick up his insides, taking his time. This wasn’t something they should rush, anyway, and while Reita probably wouldn’t have minded if Kai hurried it up a little, he thoroughly enjoyed the process of stretching him out.

The second finger slid in easily, and if it hadn’t been for the way Reita’s breath hitched, one might have thought he didn’t notice. Kai placed his left hand on Reita’s leg to balance himself, leaning slightly over him in an effort to reach deeper, with the added bonus of hearing Reita’s quiet sighs of pleasure even better. He curled his fingers and pressed up, and the moan he managed to coax from Reita just by rubbing lightly over his prostate was delightful.

He struck his fingers at that same angle for a while, just enjoying Reita’s reactions and the noises he made, before Reita eventually spoke up, already sounding out of breath. “More.”

“Yeah? Another?” Kai shuffled around for a second, and then he had three fingers moving into Reita, slow and deep thrusts followed by a minute of quick, shallow ones, which had Reita parting his lips to moan. Drops of sweat were rolling down his forehead, and Kai leaned down to peck his nose, grinning when Reita scrunched it up.

“Tickles,” he mumbled, and Kai chuckled.

“I hope you’re not talking about my hand.”

Reita shook his head, lips curling in a faint smile, before he moaned again when Kai relocated his prostate. Kai gave him another few minutes before he pulled his fingers out entirely, ignoring Reita’s protesting whine. The sight of his hole fluttering deliciously, slick and loose, practically begging for more was more than enough incentive to do it again. He pushed four fingers in briefly, turned them around slowly and watched as Reita’s rim stretched around them, before pulling them out and watching as Reita clenched around nothing.

He pushed them back in before Reita had a chance to complain, easing him open with gradual thrusts, millimetre by millimetre of his hand disappearing into Reita’s ass, before he hit the joint of his thumb, and he couldn’t get it in any deeper without pushing that in as well. “Doing okay?”

“Amazing, just one moment,” Reita said, adjusting his grip on his thighs while he waited for his muscles to unclench. Kai nodded and reached for the lube with his free hand, popping the cap and pouring a good amount on his thumb, his hand, even his wrist, before drawing a line up Reita’s shaft with it. He tossed the lube on the couch and closed his fist around Reita’s cock, twisting his hand and slicking him up, loving the stuttering moans that spilled from Reita’s lips. “Okay, give me your whole hand.”

Kai nodded, tucking his thumb into his palm, drawing his hand back and pushing it back in, this time letting his thumb slide in with the rest of it. He watched in fascination as Reita’s hole swallowed all of his fist, before the noise Reita made tore his gaze away from his own hand, and he bit his lip as he realised Reita had raised his head to watch. His eyes were half closed in pleasure, mouth open as he moaned and panted, dick twitching in Kai’s hand, leaking precum by now.

“You should see it from this angle,” Kai said simply, gently rocking his hand back and forth, feeling Reita’s ass clench around it before he relaxed. He started moving his other hand, stroking Reita’s cock, matching the pace of his fist moving inside him. Only when Reita’s moans picked up and he seemed to have more or less adjusted to the stretch did Kai put his arm into it, fucking Reita with his hand.

He was careful not to pull it too far out, pushing back in every time Reita’s rim stretched around the thickest part of his fist, keeping his thumb tucked properly in and his fingers slightly curled, searching for the right angle. He knew he’d found it when Reita’s nails dug into his thighs and he groaned, head falling back as his body tensed and relaxed, obviously battling with himself.

Another minute of thrusting and stroking, and Reita was cumming, moaning Kai’s name as he coated his own stomach with his cum, brows furrowing deeply as he groaned. Kai didn’t stop until Reita was practically whimpering, carefully pulling his hand out of him and rubbing his thighs soothingly. “Good job, love, you did so good,” he whispered, smiling when Reita finally opened his eyes and met his gaze.

“Thank you,” Reita mouthed up at him, and Kai’s smile widened. He leaned down and kissed Reita’s cheek, lingering when he felt legs closing around his waist.

“My pleasure.”


	5. Vibrator, Ruki/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: rope bondage (suspension), sex toys

Ruki trailed his fingers down Aoi’s torso, lightly tugging on the ropes he passed on the way. Aoi was hanging from the ceiling, suspended sideways in mid-air, ropes crossing over his body, tight against his skin. His arms were folded on his back, tied in position, and his legs were bent at the knees, ankles tied to his thighs, one leg almost looking like it hung towards the ground, but Aoi felt no discomfort. Ruki knew what he was doing, had fastened the ropes in such a way that Aoi could relax, but his legs were still spread apart, and since Aoi wasn’t wearing anything, Ruki had full access to anything he might want to play with.

Ruki’s hand eventually reached its destination, and he fluttered the tips of his fingers along the shaft of Aoi’s cock, which twitched under the touch. “Sensitive?”

Aoi nodded, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. “You know suspension has that effect on me.”

“I’ll start gently.” Ruki reached for the hitachi wand he’d left on the dresser, turning it on, grinning as it buzzed to life. Aoi’s gaze was on his hand, and Ruki gripped his chin firmly, shaking his head at him. “You don’t need to see, just feel.”

He moved slowly, bringing the vibrating head between Aoi’s legs, waiting until Aoi stopped tensing with anticipation before he pressed it to the inside of his thigh. Aoi moaned and jerked, eyelids fluttering as he swung lightly, before Ruki grabbed one of the ropes connected to his chest and held him still. He tried to avoid touching the ropes that circled Aoi’s legs too much, moving the toy further up Aoi’s thigh gradually, listening to the changes in his breathing.

Aoi cursed when the vibrations shifted to a particularly sensitive spot, and as soon as the word left his lips, the sensations were gone. He panted softly, biting his lip to keep from begging, wanting to make Ruki proud. He told himself patience would pay off in the end, Ruki usually got the teasing out of his system early on, and by the time he neared his peak, Ruki would be merciful.

He started when the toy pressed against his taint, a startled moan escaping him as his body jerked. The ropes kept him in position, however, and despite his legs trying to clamp down around Ruki’s hand, he wasn’t able to. He was helpless, a victim to Ruki’s whims, but why would he mind when Ruki’s only goal was to turn him incoherent with pleasure?

The intensity of the vibrations increased when Ruki pressed a button on the handle, and Aoi let out a moan that almost sounded like a whine. After a moment or two, Ruki moved the toy over Aoi’s balls, pressing lightly against the sac, testing what reactions the different movements of his hand could draw from Aoi. In one smooth movement, he pressed the head against the base of Aoi’s dick and turned the vibrations to the highest frequency, delighting in the sharp cry Aoi gave. It faded into a series of moans, but Ruki didn’t leave it at that.

He pulled the toy away for a second, turning it down, watching Aoi’s abs clench and unclench, a drop of precum slowly dripping from the swollen tip of Aoi’s cock. “More?”

“Please.” Aoi sounded breathless, and Ruki’s grin widened. He guided the toy along Aoi’s shaft, never pausing in one place for long, occasionally letting it rest against Aoi’s balls. After a few minutes of that treatment, Aoi was moaning steadily, no longer able to stay still. He strained against the ropes, and if he hadn’t been tied as tightly as he was, he would be rocking his hips against the toy, chasing his orgasm.

Ruki turned the intensity up a notch, and Aoi’s voice trembled as his moans rose in volume. “Oh, yeah,” Ruki said, his own lips parting, and he moaned along with Aoi. He pressed the tip of his tongue against his front teeth as he watched Aoi shudder and squirm, before his lips curled back into a grin. “You’re beautiful.”

Aoi didn’t have the presence of mind to reply. His orgasm was rapidly approaching, and his mouth was busy moaning and whimpering with every shift of Ruki’s hand and the toy in it. The vibrations pressed against a spot right underneath the head of his dick, and he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, stretching and putting all of his body on display for Ruki, who was tempted to run his hands over every square millimetre of him.

“Close,” was all Aoi managed to get out, and Ruki nodded even though Aoi wasn’t watching. He moved the vibrations slowly along Aoi’s shaft until he found a sweet spot, switching the toy up to max and holding it still. Aoi squirmed and moaned, tensed and relaxed, and with a breathless moan that practically made Ruki’s toes curl, he finally came.

Ruki watched as Aoi’s dick flexed, cum dribbling from the slit and to the floor, and Aoi kept making those delicious sounds until Ruki pulled away and turned the wand off entirely, setting it aside. “Fuck, that felt good,” Aoi said as he eased his eyes open, lips parted as he panted softly.

“It looked good,” Ruki said and smiled, running one hand up Aoi’s thigh, letting it settle on his hip. “Your reactions are always so hot.”

“You seem to think so,” Aoi said, raising an eyebrow, gazing pointedly down at Ruki’s crotch and the bulge in his sweatpants. Ruki was hard, and he didn’t bother denying that. Aoi was likely going to help him out the moment he was loose, anyway.

“Let’s get you down from there before we cut off your circulation entirely.”


	6. Blow Jobs, Ruki/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: oral sex

Ruki had been watching Uruha play his game for a few minutes when he got up from his seat in the armchair, moving closer, though taking care not to block Uruha’s line of sight. As cute as he found Uruha’s pout whenever Ruki interfered with his gaming, he wasn’t looking to sabotage him. Not yet.

Uruha briefly glanced up at him, but Ruki ignored his questioning look, kneeling down in front of the couch and running his hands up Uruha’s legs slowly. “What are you doing?” Uruha asked finally, though he didn’t take his gaze off the tv, thumb rapidly tapping the buttons of his controller.

“Saw something online a while back about a fun little game to play with your partner,” Ruki said, and this time Uruha looked down, brows furrowed in confusion, before concentrating back on his game. Perfect. “You suck them off while they’re gaming, and they have to try their hardest not to lose focus or stop playing.”

Understanding dawned on Uruha as Ruki gripped the hem of his sweatpants, slowly pulling them down, and he raised his hips long enough for Ruki to get them down his legs. He lifted one foot at a time, letting Ruki get his sweats and underwear all the way off, spreading his legs to make room for Ruki between them. “So my job is just to stay still and keep playing?”

“Exactly. Simple enough, right?” Ruki said, grinning deviously as he settled into a comfortable position, and this time when his hands settled on Uruha’s thighs, he felt bare skin underneath his palms. He hummed as he stroked his legs slowly, watching the concentration on Uruha’s face, waiting until he looked absorbed in his game again before leaning in.

Uruha hummed softly when Ruki’s lips pressed against the inside of his thigh, though he didn’t skip a beat, completing his combo and grinning victoriously. The next thing he knew, teeth were nipping at his sensitive skin, and his body jerked reflexively. He glanced down again when his character executed a move with a longer animation, internally cursing Ruki for the smug look on his face. He needed to get his act together, didn’t want to make this easy for Ruki.

Ruki, unbothered by Uruha’s stoic expression, placed a row of kisses up his thigh, shifting to the other one when he ran out of leg, giving it the same treatment. He was determined to make Uruha fail, already excited at the prospect of watching him lose his focus as a direct result of Ruki’s efforts. He shifted closer to the couch, hands resting on Uruha’s legs as he leaned in to run his tongue along the length of Uruha’s flaccid cock.

Uruha’s lips parted and he inhaled sharply, thighs quivering under Ruki’s hand. It wasn’t enough to throw him off his groove, however, and he managed to focus on his game, leaning back against the couch and keeping his controller out of the way. Ruki’s tongue was hard to ignore, the long licks and swirls around his head soon had him hard as a rock, and his breathing was getting heavier by the second.

When Ruki finally took his cock in his mouth, Uruha was already struggling to sit still, and Ruki felt it in the way his legs tensed and unclenched under his palms. He sucked on the head for a while, watching Uruha through his bangs, heart fluttering every time Uruha moaned. He bobbed slowly on his dick, letting his lips glide over the shaft, loving the taste of precum in his mouth. Uruha was definitely enjoying this.

He alternated between using his tongue to lap at the shaft and relaxing his mouth and taking him deeper, paying close attention to Uruha’s sounds and the changes in his expression. He might still be resisting, but his body gave him away, and Ruki liked the ego boost of knowing Uruha was enjoying himself despite his efforts not to.

Had his hands been free, Uruha would be burying them in Ruki’s hair, tugging and guiding and grinding up against his soft lips. Ruki’s mouth was warm and skilled, and Uruha realised with a hint of shame that not only was he not going to win this, he wasn’t going to win the fight in the game, either. He was certain he was operating purely on muscle memory by now, fingers knowing which buttons to push and what order to hit them in without help from his brain. He supposed he should be grateful for that, or he would have lost much, much sooner.

Ruki was making noise now, wet sounds that mingled with Uruha’s moans, and occasionally he let out a groan of his own. Uruha’s eyes were half closed, lips parted, and he looked lost in pleasure as Ruki sucked him expertly. His resolve was crumbling, it was getting harder to resist the urge to just pull Ruki down by his hair and hump his mouth to completion. Still, he wanted to see how far he could get, clung desperately to the last of his resolve.

Ruki sucked and slurped, bobbed and moved, until Uruha finally lost it. He set the controller down on the couch and buried his fingers in Ruki’s hair, arching his back with a loud moan as he came, keeping his grip loose enough that Ruki could move as he pleased. Ruki would have grinned if he wasn’t too busy swallowing, milking Uruha’s cock and drinking down every last drop of it, not stopping until Uruha whined and tugged at his hair, cock sensitive from his orgasm.

“I’m impressed by how long you lasted,” Ruki said, resting against Uruha’s thigh, grinning when his legs closed around his head, holding him in place.

“Well, I wasn’t doing good, exactly. My combos were all over the place.”

“Good, I like knowing how much I affect you.” There was a glint in Ruki’s eyes, and Uruha briefly clenched his legs, not wanting to choke him, just get his point across.

“Is it my turn yet? I’m aching to get back at you.”

“That’s not fair, I’d suck at your game before you even got my trousers off,” Ruki said and chuckled, to which Uruha smiled.

“I’m sure there are other activities than just gaming you can try this with,” Uruha said, absently twirling Ruki’s hair around his fingers. “Writing, reading, cooking, anything that requires concentration.”

“I suddenly regret offering to make dinner,” Ruki said, earning a soft laugh from Uruha.

“Should have thought of that before you started this.”

“Yeah, well,” Ruki said, closing his eyes and kissing Uruha’s thigh again, grinning against his skin. “It was worth it.”


	7. Scent, Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: scent kink, sweat kink, masturbation

Aoi was not at all shocked when he stepped out of the bathroom to find Reita on his bed, clutching the socks Aoi had worn during the live to his face, eyes closed in concentration as he inhaled deeply. He closed the hotel room curtains and sat down on the bed next to Reita, leaning in to run his fingers through his hair as he watched Reita bury his nose in his socks. “Was it a good night?”

Reita nodded, lifting his head to smile at Aoi. “It really was a hot live. You sweat so much. I watched it drip from your chin between songs.”

“Happy to provide,” Aoi said and grinned, shifting so he was up against Reita’s side, trailing one hand down his chest, cupping the bulge in his boxers with a satisfied hum. “You’re hard already.”

“Your socks smell really nice,” Reita mumbled, a faint blush tainting his cheeks, though he moaned shamelessly when Aoi squeezed his dick through his underwear.

“You should try it straight from the source. I’ve only washed my hands and face since the live ended.” Aoi’s tone was seductive, and Reita nodded eagerly, moving when Aoi’s hands left him, facing him directly. He discarded the socks and instead leaned in, pecking Aoi’s lips in a gesture of gratitude, before pressing his nose against his cheek, sniffing deeply. He smelled faintly like soap and makeup remover, and Reita lowered his head, moving his nose further down until he hit his neck.

Aoi reached down between them and slipped his hand into Reita’s boxers, who moaned quietly, nuzzling Aoi’s neck and kissing it as his hand wrapped around Reita’s dick. Aoi’s neck smelled more natural, and Reita closed his eyes, the loss of his sight heightening his sense of smell, making it easier to catch the scent that lingered on Aoi’s skin, despite how much he’d been wiping himself off with his towel during the live.

He trailed the tip of his nose down Aoi’s shoulder, nudging at his left arm, and Aoi raised it above his head exposing his armpit to Reita, who didn’t hesitate to dive in. The unabashed moan he let out once his face was pressed up against his skin had Aoi smiling fondly, keeping his left arm stretched high while he stroked Reita’s cock with the other. Reita was leaking in his hand, and Aoi’s own arousal surged. Knowing how much Reita enjoyed this made the experience that much more pleasurable to him.

Reita gave a long sniff before parting his lips, dragging his broad tongue up past the dip, nearly whining at how good it was. Aoi’s pit was amazingly still wet, and he nuzzled into the depth of it, inhaling deeply through his nose. Aoi smelled delicious, musky and slightly sweet, and Reita moaned between sniffs.

“Lie down,” Reita said when he pulled back, and Aoi nodded, moving further up and lying with his back against the mattress, pillowing his head on his hands as he watched Reita settle at the end of the bed. He raised his leg when Reita grabbed his ankle, grinning when he lifted his foot to his nose, pressing it against his sole with a moan.

Reita shifted so he could hold up Aoi’s leg with one hand, the other pushing his underwear down just enough to get his cock out, and he stroked himself slowly while he sniffed Aoi’s foot eagerly. Aoi curled his toes and pushed his foot against Reita’s face teasingly, unable to help a laugh at the way Reita whined. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Reita didn’t seem to mind, however, just gripping Aoi’s leg a little tighter, breathing deeply in through his nose, out again through his mouth so he wouldn’t tickle Aoi.

Reita forced himself to pull away from Aoi’s foot when he realised he was rapidly approaching orgasm, lowering his leg down to the mattress and shifting further up. He lay down on his side next to Aoi, resting on the elbow of the arm that wasn’t currently between his legs, holding his upper body up as he rested his head on Aoi’s hips. Aoi was still wearing the same boxers he’d worn at the live, and they were drenched in sweat, almost disgustingly smelly, and Reita shot him a grateful look before he closed his eyes again.

He shifted until his nose rested atop the outline of Aoi’s cock, and now more than just the smell of sweat assaulted his senses. He moaned and stroked himself faster, his sniffing turning almost desperate as his hips started moving on their own. The head of his dick brushed Aoi’s thigh a couple of times, before he gave in and nearly rutted against him, chasing his orgasm.

He buried his nose in Aoi’s crotch as he came, moaning and jerking his hips, loving the sensation of cumming with Aoi’s scent nearly overwhelmingly intense in his nostrils. It felt more intimate, especially when he stopped cumming and he realised Aoi was hard as a rock, moaning softly. “Thank you so much.”

“My pleasure,” Aoi said, slightly breathless, and Reita nuzzled Aoi’s cock through his underwear.

“Yeah, apparently,” Reita said, grinning when Aoi lightly smacked his head for it.


	8. Creampie, Reita gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: anal sex, oral sex, creampie, double penetration, mentions of masturbation, mild humiliation (verbal and situational), gangbang, barebacking

“Oh, yes, fuck Uruha’s cum back into me,” Reita said, moaning as Kai’s cock pushed into him slowly, leaning down to kiss him eagerly. Uruha moved so he wouldn’t be in the way, sitting back against the headboard and groaning softly.

“You going for two rounds, Uruha?” Ruki asked, sitting next to him, grinning when he nodded. “Anyone else?”

“Let’s all do two rounds,” Aoi said, and Kai hummed in agreement, spreading his legs and planting his feet on the mattress, bucking his hips up into Reita, hands gripping his hips. Reita placed one hand on either side of Kai, holding himself up while they kissed, moaning at how good Kai’s cock felt inside him. Still, he would gladly take more, and when Aoi’s hands ran up the back of his thighs to cup his ass, Reita broke apart from Kai’s lips long enough to whine out a ‘please’. Aoi grinned and held the tip of his cock to Reita’s ass, feeling how that tight hole stretched around Kai’s cock, gently rocking his hips a few times, pushing against the rim, but not inside.

“Dude, how long are you gonna keep being a tease?” Kai asked finally, raising an eyebrow up at Aoi.

“I thought I’d give you and Reita some nice quality time.”

“Just get in.” Kai’s groan of exasperation turned into one of pleasure when Aoi’s cock started pushing in alongside his, slowly stretching Reita further, making him whimper and shudder, obviously struggling to stay still. Kai gripped his waist, and Aoi held onto his hips, and together they managed to keep Reita in place as Aoi buried himself to the hilt inside him, all three panting heavily.

“Damn, what a view,” Uruha said, and when Reita looked up, he realised he was stroking his cock, watching Reita take Aoi and Kai’s cocks hungrily. He shot him a satisfied grin despite how he was still breathing heavily, before shifting his gaze to Ruki when he moved closer.

“Open up, get me hard while I wait my turn,” Ruki said, slapping Reita’s cheek with his dick, and Reita parted his lips and met Ruki’s gaze with a low moan. “Oh yeah, that’s it,” Ruki said as he pushed in, one hand gripping his dick, the other going into Reita’s hair, holding him in place. He paused once Reita had most of his shaft in his mouth, shifting his gaze from Reita’s lips stretching around him to his ass, deciding to be nice and give him a moment to adjust to Kai and Aoi before he moved. Soon, Reita had three cocks thrusting into him. Ruki fucked his mouth in quick snaps of his hips, while Kai and Aoi took his ass, thrusting deep and moaning steadily

Kai decided he probably had the best view, getting to see Reita’s throat distend and Ruki’s balls slapping his chin with each thrust, his own cock disappearing into Reita again and again, and when he tilted his head to the side, he was at a great angle to watch Uruha jerk off. It didn’t take much longer before he was cumming, groaning and pushing his hips up as he filled Reita with spurt after spurt of his cum.

Reita moaned at the sensation of Kai’s cock pulsing inside him, made even better by the fact that Aoi didn’t stop thrusting for even a second. Ruki cursed above him, and he reached up to push at his hips, licking his lips when Ruki pulled out of his mouth and gave him a questioning look. “In my ass, please,” he said, and Ruki nodded in understanding, sitting back to watch Aoi finish. He was starting to lose his rhythm, fingers digging into Reita’s hips as he pounded into him, and Kai was eventually forced to pull out, the stimulation too much for his sensitive dick so soon after orgasm.

“Fuck, take it,” Aoi said as he came, slamming into Reita’s ass one last time, leaning over him as he emptied his balls into his ass. Reita moaned, gripping the sheets tightly, only moving when Kai crawled out from underneath him, letting his upper body sink into the mattress. Aoi didn’t pull out right away, looking up at Ruki and grinning when he moved closer. “I hope you like sloppy seconds.”

“Isn’t that the whole point?” Ruki asked, laughing and shaking his head, giving Aoi’s ass a light slap. “Move, I got this.” Aoi nodded and pulled out slowly, moving away once his dick slid free of Reita’s ass. Ruki was quick to take his place, pushing into Reita’s wet hole before any of the cum had a chance to trickle out, and the sound Reita made when his cock slipped in to the hilt made him shudder.

Reita shifted to press the side of his face into the mattress when he heard Uruha moan, lips parting when he saw Aoi resting on his elbows between his legs, lips wrapped around Uruha’s head as he sucked him eagerly. He was only a little disappointed he didn’t get to suck Uruha, himself, because the sight of Aoi stroking the shaft while his tongue worked the tip, Uruha’s hand gripping his hair as he tipped his head back against the wall was just as hot.

He was almost getting impatient by the time Ruki started moving, rocking his hips in shallow thrusts, probably trying not to cum too soon. Reita grinned as he realised just how close Ruki had been earlier, proud that his mouth had achieved such results, even though he had been pretty busy with his own pleasure at the time.

He let out a shocked moan when a hand closed around his cock, giving him a few strokes, before pulling away. “Look at you, leaking already,” Kai said, licking Reita’s precum off his fingers, and Reita’s cock twitched at the sight, undoubtedly leaking even more just from the comment alone.

“Yeah, he’s a good little slut,” Ruki commented, gripping Reita’s waist as his thrusts deepened, making Reita whimper beneath him. “Love getting fucked, stuffed with cocks and filled with cum, don’t you?”

“Yeah, you know I do,” Reita said, surprised he managed to speak at all, he was so lost in pleasure by now, he was grateful for Ruki taking care of the moving. “Love taking all of you, over and over, want everything you have to give.”

“So greedy,” Ruki said, before he didn’t have breath to say anything more, laying into Reita and fucking him hard. He gripped his waist tighter as he pistoned his hips, knowing he was close to cumming already, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. If they were doing two rounds anyway, he would have plenty of time later to drag it out after his first orgasm, right now, he just wanted to cum and give Reita what he craved.

He lasted a few more minutes before he came with a low groan, slowing his thrusts and shooting his cum into Reita, who was already feeling quite full. He was drooling into the mattress now, unable to help it, panting heavily and whimpering as Ruki pulled out. “Next.”

“That’s me again,” Uruha said, pulling Aoi up by his hair and planting a quick kiss on his lips, shooting him a grateful look as he took Ruki’s place behind Reita. “Alright, show me what round one looks like. Make me want you.”

Reita moaned almost desperately, leaning all his weight on his shoulder and reaching back, one hand on each of his asscheeks as he pulled them apart. Four pairs of eyes watched as he clenched and moaned, eventually starting to push out the cum, and the first trickle of white down his taint prompted a chorus of appreciative groans. He shifted his grip and spread his hole open with his hands, more cum spilling out, running down his balls, and he nearly whined when Uruha’s fingers ran up along the trail, scooping up most of it and pushing it back into him.

“That’s the most gorgeous sight I’ve seen all day,” Kai commented, earning him a few agreeing hums from the others. Reita squirmed, trying his best to stay still as Uruha fucked him with two of his fingers, before spreading them far apart, watching the cum spill out between them.

“So wet, Reita, I love it.” Uruha briefly fucked Reita with four fingers, twisting them around inside him before pulling them out, watching as Reita’s hole gaped and more cum trickled out, running down his thighs. The rim fluttered and clenched around nothing, almost begging him to push in, and Uruha wasn’t about to say no. He groaned as he buried his cock to the hilt inside him, bending down to kiss Reita’s shoulder, helping him up so he could rest on his elbows.

“Ready for round two?”


	9. Pet Play, Ruki/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: pet play, fluff, butt plugs, no actual sex just loving and affectionate reituki

Reita rubbed his cheek against Ruki’s leg, imitating the purrs of a cat as he watched Ruki grab a bottle of Muscle Milk and pour some into a bowl. He was on all fours on the floor, a cat ear headband perched on his head and a matching tail attached to the plug in his ass. He leaned his side against Ruki’s calves while he worked, much like a cat would, waiting impatiently for him to bring him his treat.

“Alright, kitty, I need to move so I can set this down,” Ruki said, grinning at the sight of Reita, who quickly crawled over to the corner Ruki usually put his bowl, giving a short ‘meow’ of excitement. “Good boy.” Ruki carefully left the bowl in its usual spot, petting Reita’s head fondly before he leaned down to drink. He raised his ass in the air and lowered his head to the bowl, closing his eyes and lapping at the milk with his tongue. He could practically feel Ruki’s gaze on him, and his cheeks heated up as he did his best to drink. It was a little hard using only his tongue, but he kept going, determined to get as much of it as he could.

“Go ahead and enjoy yourself, I’ll just go get your brush,” Ruki said, going to the bathroom to fetch what he needed. Reita continued lapping until he reached the bottom of the bowl, and was licking at the last few drops when Ruki came back. “You finished it all? What a good little kitty.”

Reita looked up and meowed happily, padding over to Ruki, nuzzling his hand. Ruki rewarded him by scratching underneath his chin, nodding in the direction of the couch. “Come on, let’s go sit. I’ll groom you for a little, and then you can nap if you’d like while I watch TV, sound good?” Reita responded by turning and crawling over to the couch, and Ruki chuckled and shook his head. He truly was adorable.

When Ruki got over to the couch, Reita had already made himself comfortable, sitting sideways on his haunches, one hand resting on the couch to hold himself up, licking the other and curling it into a paw, rubbing at his face. “Started without me, I see,” Ruki said and moved his tail out of the way before sitting down behind him, reaching up to momentarily take off Reita’s ears. He gently ran the brush all the way through Reita’s hair, smiling when he purred happily.

“Who’s a good kitty?” he said softly, his heart fluttering when Reita gave another purr, tipping his head back for Ruki. Ruki hummed in approval, making sure to drag the brush through every strand of Reita’s hair, taking his time. He truly enjoyed these moments, the calm atmosphere and the easy bond between them, and he would have been content grooming Reita for hours.

Eventually, however, Reita gave a sharp meow, and Ruki chuckled and set the brush down, placing the ears back on Reita’s head. “Alright, alright, I get it. Kitty wants to lie down.” Reita meowed again, and Ruki moved so he was sitting back against the couch, turning the TV on and searching for a movie he felt like watching. Reita shifted around, pawing at the couch and Ruki’s legs, stretching his back and raising his ass in the air, eventually going in a circle around himself before lying down, head resting in Ruki’s lap.

He was only absently paying attention to the TV, more focused on Ruki’s free hand stroking his belly in slow motions, occasionally scratching gently. Occasionally, Reita would shift and bare his chest, purring happily when Ruki took the hint and petted him properly, before they went back to the idle cuddles. Eventually his eyes slid shut, and Ruki silently draped a blanket over him, taking care not to wake his sleeping kitty.

He didn’t even notice when he drifted off, himself.


	10. Hate Fucking, Ruki/Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: dubious consent, hatesex, anal, minimal prep, verbal humiliation, AU

Ruki was done. He’d had it with Kai’s slacking, tardiness, his overall unacceptable behaviour, but most of all, he’d had it with Kai constantly getting away with it. In fact, not only did Kai get away with missing out on meetings, showing up late to work, and spending more time by the coffee machine than in his cubicle, he’d even received a promotion. Not just any promotion, either, the same one Ruki had been eyeing for weeks, which Kai had snatched right in front of him despite everyone knowing Ruki was better suited for it.

So when Kai nonchalantly carried a box of his supplies right past Ruki’s face in the direction of his new office, that was the last straw. Ruki set down his cup of coffee and stalked after him, taking care not to slam the door behind him in his anger, closing it carefully and glaring at Kai. Kai sneered at him, setting down his box and raising an eyebrow. “The fuck do you want?”

He barely managed to finish his sentence before Ruki was on him, grabbing his necktie and pulling it tightly, forcing Kai to grip it so he wouldn’t be choked. “You didn’t earn this promotion, and we both know it.”

“Oh, I earned it, alright,” Kai said, glaring at Ruki openly now, they were clearly past the formalities now. “I just had a different approach than you, that’s all.”

There it was, the confirmation that Ruki was right. He would gloat later. “‘Earned it’? What, bending over and taking corporate dick qualifies you for a leadership position?”

“Disappointed you can’t do the same? Maybe if you took that stick out of your ass first, there would be room.”

“Fuck you, I worked hard for that promotion,” Ruki said, having to concentrate on not yelling. He didn’t want others listening in.

“Exactly, and that’s the fucking problem. You’ve been overworking yourself, pulling all nighters, putting in hours and begging for scraps, and still you don’t get them. And now you’re taking it out on me for taking the smart route instead of working myself to the bone for a company that doesn’t give a shit about me at the end of the day. You’re the real whore here, Ruki.”

Ruki’s lip curled at that, and he wanted to punch Kai so badly, but he resisted the urge. “Whatever happened to integrity? Work ethic? Doing your part? I may work a lot of overtime, but you don’t even show up at all half the time.”

“Who fucking cares? We’re paper pushers, we’re not making a big difference in the grand scheme of things. The world isn’t going to collapse if I’m not on time every damn day.”

“Then why take this new position? You’ll have people depending on you, needing you for advice, what do you suppose they do when you’re not around and they need you?”

Kai grinned at that, giving an infuriating shrug. “Not my problem.”

Ruki was seething with anger, not knowing what to do with himself, so naturally, he did the first thing that came to mind. His grip on Kai’s tie tightened, and he pulled him down just enough that their mouths were at the same height, slamming his lips against Kai’s with a grunt of annoyance. To his great surprise, Kai didn’t pull away, and when he realised he wasn’t going to, he started moving his lips. He kissed Kai with a burning need to assert himself, to dominate, using teeth and tongue to his advantage and to get his point across.

Kai was responding now, trying to take over at first, but he gave up when Ruki bit down hard on his tongue, settling for taking on the passive role. He reached for Ruki’s belt, but that was when Ruki broke the kiss, hand closing around Kai’s wrist in a bruising grip that had Kai hissing in pain. “Oh no, you can’t seduce me like the higher-ups. I’m in fucking control here, you got that?” Ruki didn’t wait for an answer, undoing Kai’s tie and shoving at his shoulder, turning him around.

Kai grunted in pain as Ruki twisted his arms behind his back, but he didn’t resist, even when Ruki curled his own tie around his wrists, binding them together. “Oh, so you can loosen up and have a good time, good to know. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ruki snapped, taking care to keep his voice low, pushing Kai up against the nearest wall face first, holding him in place with a hand between his shoulderblades. “Where do you keep the condoms? I don’t wanna catch something from you.”

“I’m still in the process of moving,” Kai started, only to cry out in pain when Ruki bit him, teeth digging into his neck.

“Where do you keep the fucking condoms, slut?”

Kai took a deep breath, shuddering when Ruki nipped at his skin again. “Second drawer,” he said quietly, turning his head to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks, grateful when he heard Ruki rummaging around in his drawer, hoping that meant he hadn’t noticed.

“You’re not getting any lube. Probably still stretched out from the boss’ cock, anyway,” Ruki said, locking the door on his way back to Kai. He reached around to undo Kai’s belt and the button, leaving his fly and yanking his trousers and underwear down in one rough motion, grinning at the pained noise Kai let out. He spat into his hand, reached down between them, and shoved two of his fingers into Kai.

“Go slower, asshole,” Kai said, gritting his teeth when Ruki did the exact opposite, thrusting his fingers into him, but at least he didn’t go deep right from the start.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Maybe not, but I’m on good terms with management, and all it takes is one bad review from me before they’re giving you the talk.” Kai sounded way too smug, and Ruki pushed in a third finger, pausing for a moment and delighting in the way Kai squirmed.

“Do it, then. If they lay me off, at least I won’t have to see your ugly face around all the time.”

Kai didn’t answer back, and Ruki was done with talking, anyway. He stretched him just enough that he wouldn’t rip the skin off his own dick when he entered, before pulling his fingers out and reaching for his fly. He pulled the zipper down so he could get his cock out, rolled the condom on, and gripped Kai’s hips, positioning himself at his entrance. For a moment, he considered actually giving him lube, but then Kai let out a soft breath, and he changed his mind. Whatever was on the condom would do. He didn’t need Kai misunderstanding.

Ruki’s cock disappeared slowly into Kai’s ass, and they moaned together when he gave a few shallow thrusts of his hips, testing the waters. Kai wasn’t as loose as Ruki would have preferred with a lover, but then, Kai wasn’t his lover, either. After a few minutes of just rocking his hips, Ruki started picking up the pace, thrusting earnestly. Kai grunted, but he didn’t protest vehemently, so Ruki didn’t stop. Eventually, he was fucking him hard, thrusting deep into his ass and panting against his shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

He might not like Kai as a person, but his ass wasn’t so bad. And maybe if he could remember this every time he saw Kai’s face, he wouldn’t mind his presence as much, and maybe the work meetings where he actually showed up would be somewhat bearable.

“If you’re not going to get me off, at least untie me so I can do it myself,” Kai said, and Ruki responded with an incredulous snort.

“You wanna cum with my cock in your ass? You know I have no intention of paying you, right?”

“Exactly, that’s why I want at least something out of this.”

“No,” Ruki said, punctuating his statement with a few sharp thrusts. “If you’re that much of a cockslut, you can jerk off later to the memory.”

“You’re such a fucking killjoy,” Kai said and groaned, leaning his head against the wall, his blood boiling at the sound of Ruki’s laughter.

“And you’re a lazy, hedonistic whore. I bet you’re a fucking pillow princess in bed,” Ruki said, before his arousal became too prevalent for him to put together an entire sentence anymore. He fucked Kai hard, nails digging into his hips as he tipped his head back, trying to keep his voice down, though he supposed the whole building already expected sounds of sex coming from Kai’s office. He hoped so, at least, because when he reached climax, he wasn’t able to keep silent.

He moaned and rode out his orgasm inside Kai, pulling his ass back against his hips as he spilled into the condom, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. He eventually pulled out when Kai seemingly tried to shrug him off, tying a knot on the condom before throwing it in Kai’s bin, coming back to untie his hands. “Do us both a favour and don’t fall for me just ‘cause you like my dick. This is nothing more than you paying me back for the raise you stole from me.”

“Great, so we’re even now? You’ll leave me alone?” Kai asked, wrapping his hand around his hard cock and moaning as he started stroking himself. Ruki laughed at the pitiful display.

“Fuck no. Now that I know for a fact you’re the office slut, I’ll come dump my load in you whenever I feel like it. Maybe push you to your knees and fuck your mouth so I won’t have to listen to your unbearable babbling,” Ruki said, raising an eyebrow at how Kai’s hand seemed to move faster on his cock.

“You’re a fucking hypocrite, Ruki.”

“Actually, I never said there was anything wrong with being a slut,” Ruki said, gripping Kai’s throat and glaring at him in disgust. “I just can’t stand the way you don’t seem to care at all about wasting everyone’s time.”

“Move,” Kai said, voice strained from the tight grip of Ruki’s hand, but the warning was clear. Ruki just barely managed to step to the side in time before Kai was cumming, moaning quietly as he stroked himself through it, cum spilling onto the floor, nearly hitting his feet.

“Ugh, gross,” Ruki said, tucking himself back in and zipping up, heading for the door. “Clean that shit up before someone sees it.” He didn’t stick around to hear what kind of witty comeback Kai would come up with in response to that.


	11. Mirror Sex, Kai/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: mirrors, anal sex, anal stretching/gaping, vampire Kai

He’d spent a few weeks finding the perfect one. Kai couldn’t go out during the daytime, of course, so Reita had been on his own, scouting local auctions, asking questions, probably making a name for himself as the strange auction dweller who always came looking for one thing, asking awfully specific questions. A mirror, as big as possible, and it had to be from either the late 1800s or the early 1900s. Luckily, eccentrics were quite common in the antique business, and nobody had ever asked what he needed it for.

“I found one today,” Reita said while Kai was still having breakfast. The sun had just gone down, Kai had woken up from his daytime slumber, and now they were sitting on the bed, Kai’s lips against Reita’s neck where he bit him, sucking blood out of two small puncture wounds in his skin. He pulled away quickly, not wanting to take too much, holding Reita against his chest.

“Yeah? Did you bring it home?”

“It’s in the living room, just waiting for us,” Reita said, absently running his thumb over the back of Kai’s hand.

“Are you sure it’s authentic?” Kai asked. Reita shrugged, a playful smile on his lips as he got up, dragging Kai by his hand.

“Why don’t you come see for yourself?”

It was certainly big enough, and it looked quite heavy, too, but Kai lifted it like it weighed nothing, moving it into the bedroom. “Moment of truth,” he mumbled, gripping the cloth sheet covering it, pulling it away and grinning when the mirror reflected everything in the room except himself.

“Told you,” Reita said, slinging his arms around Kai’s waist, leaning in to kiss his neck. In the mirror, it looked like he was hugging air.

“Silvered mirrors,” Kai said thoughtfully, running his hand over the surface. “Used to be the bane of my very existence when they were invented. I had to avoid them like the plague to not be discovered for what I am in civilized company. I was so relieved when they started making them with aluminum instead, and now here I am, willingly bringing one into my home.”

“It’s for a good cause,” Reita mumbled, and Kai grinned, turning around in his arms.

“It sure is,” he said, before pressing his lips to Reita’s, kissing him slowly. When Reita responded, he turned them just enough that Reita could see the mirror without Kai blocking him, tilting his head and parting Reita’s lips with his tongue. Reita took the hint and opened his eyes, moaning at the sight of his reflection.

Since Kai didn’t show up in the mirror, Reita now had the fantastic view of his open mouth as Kai kissed him, his tongue shifting around as Kai toyed with it. It was fascinating and a little embarrassing at the same time, but also very hot, and he wished Kai could see this as well. Next time, he could film it with his phone, but for now, he would just concentrate on enjoying the moment.

Kai’s hands trailed down his body until he reached his trousers, undoing them slowly and pushing them down. Reita watched through the mirror as invisible hands undressed him, his clothes seemingly sliding off his body on their own. “You too, love,” Reita said once he was naked, tugging at Kai’s pajama pants, wanting them off.

Kai complied, though not before nodding to the carpet under their feet, giving Reita a hint of a grin. “On your back, get comfortable,” he said, and Reita nodded, lying down while Kai set their clothes aside and went to grab the lube. “If you need to, just tell me to stop.”

“I will,” Reita said, spreading his legs wide and bending his knees, planting his feet on the carpet while Kai lubed up his fingers. He reached down and slipped two of them into Reita, who cursed softly, raising himself up so he was resting on his elbows. In the mirror, it looked like his anus was stretching around nothing, and when Kai twisted his fingers, he saw every shift in the muscles, every little twitch of his hole.

“What a pretty sight.” Kai had turned his head so he could watch as well, and he spread his fingers and hummed in delight as Reita’s hole clenched around him. “Oh yeah, look at your greedy little ass, trying to get my fingers deeper.” Reita moaned and spread his legs even further, biting his lip when Kai pushed in a third finger, thrusting them gradually deeper.

Four fingers went in, then five, and before he knew it, Reita had Kai’s fist and three of the fingers on his other hand inside him, mouth parted and tongue hanging out as he watched his ass gape. Since Kai’s hands weren’t visible in the mirror, Reita could see his insides, the fleshy walls of his rectum trembling and contracting with every moan. His dick was leaking precum already, he’d never imagined it would be this hot to watch his ass gape around Kai without being able to see Kai, but he definitely didn’t regret purchasing that mirror now.

“Think you’re ready for me?” Kai asked, tearing his gaze away from Reita’s reflection to look down at him instead, his fangs glinting in the light as he spoke.

“I was ready four fingers ago,” Reita said breathlessly, making Kai chuckle. He almost whined when Kai pulled his hands free of his ass, but reminded himself he would feel even better soon, getting up when Kai prompted him to do so.

“Okay, I’ll help you with this part,” Kai said, taking Reita’s place, but moving closer to the mirror, quickly smearing some more lube over his cock. “Face the mirror and sit down on my dick, alright?” Reita nodded, standing over Kai and slowly lowering himself, placing one hand on the floor and gripping Kai’s cock with the other. His ass was stretched enough that Kai slid right in, and he groaned once he had him as deep as he could.

“Now what?”

“Now just grab under your knees,” Kai said, reaching up to grab Reita’s torso, holding him up as he raised his legs. “That’s it, good boy. Now just lean back, I’ve got you.”

Kai managed to maneuver them into the position he wanted, Reita resting back against his chest, holding his legs spread out, and Kai bent his knees as he found the right foothold, making sure Reita could see himself in the mirror. “Fuck, Kai, I love this view,” Reita said, sounding lost in pleasure already, and Kai moaned in agreement as he slowly started bucking his hips.

Reita’s only job was to hold his legs up, but even that became difficult once Kai got a good rhythm going, hard thrusts rocking Reita’s body and making him moan desperately. Both of them watched Reita’s ass in the mirror, stretching seemingly around nothing, wide open as Kai fucked him deep. Reita’s reflection looked like he was floating in thin air, hole fluttering and clenching while he drew closer and closer to orgasm.

Kai had to focus not to grip Reita too tightly when he came, groaning loudly as he buried his cock deep inside him, filling him with his cum. To Reita’s delight, once it left Kai’s body, his sperm became visible, and he watched eagerly as cum coated his insides, painting them white. It was such a beautiful sight that as soon as Kai seemed to have recovered, Reita licked his lips. “If it’s not too much to ask, think you could help me out?”

“Of course,” Kai said, shifting so he was holding Reita down with just one arm, the other moving down to grip his cock. Reita moaned, fingers digging into his thighs as he shifted his gaze between Kai’s hand stroking his cock and his reflection in the mirror, ass still stretched and glistening with cum, dick seemingly twitching on its own.

“Shit, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” Reita moaned, tipping his head back and gripping his thighs tightly as he came, grateful for Kai’s hand stroking him through it. He didn’t stop moaning until Kai’s hand as well as his own stomach were covered in cum, smiling when Kai kissed his cheek.

“How was it?”

“Amazing,” Reita mumbled, panting softly and trying to catch his breath, turning his head so he could see Kai’s face. “But next time, I think we should film.”

“You know, I think that’s an excellent idea.”


	12. Lingerie, Uruha/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: lingerie, crossdressing, mutual handjob

"You look beautiful," Uruha said, unable to tear his gaze off of Reita's body, nearly salivating at the sight.

"You don't think the bra is a bit much?" Reita asked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, though he pretended it wasn't there. Uruha shook his head in response.

"Come on, you don't spend all those hours working your chest out only to not accentuate it, do you? If you got it, flaunt it," Uruha said, letting his eyes roam again. Reita truly looked amazing, in matching red panties, lace bra, garter belt, and thigh-high fishnet stockings. He had even shaved for the occasion, and Uruha squatted down in front of where Reita was sitting on the bed, running his hands up his legs with an appreciative hum.

"I'm glad you like it," Reita said, sounding a little more confident this time, smiling when Uruha nodded and kissed his shin.

"I love it." Uruha straightened up, letting his hands roam over Reita's thighs, but before he could reach the hem of his underwear, Reita stopped him. Uruha shot him a puzzled look as Reita got up, switching their positions and pushing Uruha down on the bed.

"Don't rush," Reita said, grinning as he placed one knee up on the bed, leaning down to kiss Uruha. Uruha barely had time to sit up comfortably before their lips met, Reita's hands resting on his shoulders as he nearly straddled Uruha's lap. Uruha tried to take Reita's words to heart, this time placing his hands on Reita's stomach, running them over his toned abs, travelling slowly upwards.

While Reita's pecs weren't breasts, they weren't exactly small, either, and Uruha moaned into the kiss when he realised Reita filled out the bra quite nicely. Granted, it was the smallest cup size they made, but Uruha still found it rather impressive, and he kneaded the soft flesh the same way he would have if they were actual breasts.

Reita seemed to appreciate that, and when Uruha pinched his nipples between his fingers and rubbed them gently, Reita squirmed and moaned eagerly. Their lips parted as the kiss deepened, Uruha pushing his tongue into Reita's mouth while he toyed with his nipples through the bra, and Reita responded with the most delicious sounds.

Eventually, Uruha's hands travelled lower, one moving down to caress his thigh right where the hem of the stocking rested, the other trailing to the front of Reita's crotch. Reita parted from the kiss to tip his head back and gasp when Uruha groped him, the material of the panties strange against his sensitive cock. It was both soft and at the same time not, he could feel the lace pattern when Uruha squeezed a little harder, and he rocked his hips gently forwards.

"Lie down," Reita said, slightly breathless, and Uruha nodded and leaned back, scooting further up so he was fully on the mattress. Reita followed a moment later, crawling up on the bed, trapping Uruha between his limbs and grinning down at him. "How's the view?"

"Impeccable," Uruha said, resting his hands on Reita's waist, licking his lips when Reita pushed his underwear down just enough to get his cock out. The sight of Reita's hard cock in his hand, especially with Reita in such a stunning getup, had Uruha moaning already. When Reita shifted around so their cocks were lined up against one another's and he had his hand around them both, Uruha thought he had never seen a prettier sight, and he stared with hooded eyes as Reita started stroking them both.

Their moans mingled, every now and then, Reita would lean down to press his lips against Uruha's, but they never kissed for long. Uruha loved the sight of Reita's body, the red lingerie contrasting so beautifully against his skin, almost matching the swollen heads of their cocks, pushing against each other with every movement of Reita's hand.

They came almost simultaneously, Uruha gripping Reita's waist tightly as he pushed his hips up against his hand, and Reita tipped his head back and moaned as he worked to stroke them both through their orgasms. Their cum decorated Uruha's stomach, who panted heavily even as Reita rolled off him and curled up against his side, humming in contentment.

"So I take it I should wear this more often?"

Uruha didn't have the breath to respond with anything more than an enthusiastic "yeah".


	13. Pegging, Reader/Psycho Slugger (Reita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is written in 2nd person POV, with you (the reader), topping Psycho Slugger (Reita's Halloween alter ego). I haven't specified the gender of the reader beyond the fact that you have a vulva, but feel free to let me know if I slipped up anywhere. I tried to go as gender neutral as possible, but it's my first time trying this, and it's really, really late in my time zone. Apologies for any mistakes I might have overlooked.
> 
> Chapter warnings: pegging, anal play, bondage, light D/s, begging

Psycho Slugger rattled his chains impatiently, growling in frustration when they didn't budge, and he realised struggling would just make the cuffs chafe his skin. He was half lying, half sitting on a shelf built to handle his weight, his arms suspended above his head and connected to a hook higher up on the wall, his legs spread and chained to the wall behind him, holding him open with his ass on display. He was completely vulnerable, and you both knew he loved it.

"You were such a good boy today, Slugger," you praised, fastening your strapon harness and securing it around your hips. "Were you thinking about this the entire time? Knowing if you did well, I'd reward you?" Slugger shook his head, and you grinned down at him while lubing up your fingers. "Of course not, you always do your best for me, don't you?"

Slugger nodded, but he couldn't take his eyes off your fingers, licking his lips expectantly when you stepped closer. "Such a pretty little ass," you praised, one lubed finger tracing his cleft, brushing over his entrance a couple of times before slowly pushing in. Slugger groaned, watched your finger wiggle deeper into his ass, pulled against the chains again when you curled it inside him.

"Ah ah, be good and lie still for me," you said, though you didn't pull out, just waited for him to relax again before pushing your finger deeper. He let out a strained moan that almost sounded like a whine, and you couldn't resist thrusting your hand for a little bit, watching him struggle to stay still as your finger moved inside him.

His thighs tensed when you pushed two fingers instead of one, and you left them with just the tips barely inside, watching him grit his teeth in concentration. "Relax, my pet. I won't keep going until you're ready." You reached out with your free hand to stroke his thigh, all the way up to his knee, and then back down again, pausing to grope his ass in your palm.

Another repeat of that motion, and he seemed to finally relax, looking up at you with a brief nod. "Please, boss," he said, his usually loud manner of speech more hushed, and he even sounded a little breathless. Instead of pulling your hand away entirely, you rested it on his thigh while your fingers pushed deeper, and Slugger's lips parted as he let out a shaky moan. He didn't bother closing them again, panting softly as you twisted your fingers, curling them upwards, grinning when he let out a loud moan.

"Right there, huh?" Slugger didn't have a chance to respond, this time you rubbed against that spot harder, making him writhe and whimper from the overwhelming pleasure. "That's what good boys who do their job well get, you know? They get prostate massages," you said, pressing your thumb against his taint while the fingers inside him rubbed over that spot again and again.

This time, Slugger didn't notice when your third finger entered him, too preoccupied with enjoying his reward, panting and moaning from the sensations. His cock was rock hard by now, pointing to his chest, a bead of precum forming at the slit, and you smeared it over the head while you thrust your fingers into him. Slugger let out a sound not far from a whine, and you took some pity on him, curling your hand loosely around his cock, giving it a few strokes, before you pulled away entirely.

Slugger tipped his head back and panted heavily, and you gave him a moment to catch his breath while you set up. It took a moment to get the dildo fastened to the harness, and once it was securely in place, you reached for the lube again, watching Slugger with a fond smile. You stepped closer as you stroked your strapon, smearing the lube with slow motions, humming when Slugger lowered his gaze so he could watch.

He looked absolutely delicious, his eyes half closed and slightly unfocused, his mouth open and his tongue hanging out, sweat dripping down his flushed face. All tied up, at your mercy, with nowhere he'd rather be right then, judging by the tone of his voice when he spoke. "Please, boss, fuck me. Please, want you so bad, want your cock, please make use of your pet."

"For someone so vulgar, you have quite the pretty tongue when you want to, Slugger," you said, rubbing his thighs in slow motions, gripping his asscheeks and spreading them apart, humming at the sight of his twitching hole. "Even here, you're begging. You must want me really badly."

Slugger nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, boss, please, I've been good."

"I could do this to you all night long for my own pleasure," you said, gripping the base of the dildo and pressing the tip against his hole, delighting in the way he whined and looked up at you with pleading eyes. "So remember, the reason I'm letting you cum is because you did exactly as I ordered you to earlier."

You didn't bother telling him that you probably would have let him anyway, as long as he didn't directly disobey you. He made the loveliest sounds when you pushed into him, gripping his thighs and burying yourself to the hilt in his ass, humming in satisfaction at the way his eyes seemed to roll back in his skull. His thighs trembled as he fought to keep still, not that the chains would have budged, but he didn't want you thinking that he wasn't enjoying himself.

His face gave that away all too easily, you thought to yourself as you started thrusting. He certainly looked like he loved it, eyes nearly crossing as drool dripped down his tongue, and you grinned and gripped his thighs tighter. Your thrusts rocked his body back and forth, but he didn't look like he minded. In fact, he was moaning steadily, toes curling in pleasure as you fucked him, angling your thrusts so you'd rub against his prostate as much as possible.

"Come on, Slugger, make your owner proud. Show me what a slut you are," you said, your smile widening when his moans rose in volume. With every thrust, the strapon rubbed against your clit, and soon you were panting while you fucked him, watching that thick toy disappear into his ass over and over.

"Please," Slugger whined, and you debated toying with him for a while longer, but he had earned this, and you longed to watch him writhe. You wrapped your hand around his cock, nothing light about the touch this time. Your strokes matched the rhythm of your thrusts, while the fingers on your other hand dug into his skin, possibly leaving bruises on his thigh, but neither of you cared.

A few more thrusts against his prostate, and he lost it, arching his back as his moans reached a desperate tone. His cock pulsed in your hand, his cum spattered his chest in thick ribbons, and you shoved into him hard a few more times before stilling, staying buried deep inside him.

"Thank you," he managed to get out once he'd caught his breath, turning grateful eyes to you, and you leaned down to kiss his nose before you pulled out.

"You can show me your gratitude by pleasuring me with your tongue when you've recovered," you said, and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please, boss," he said, and you chuckled as you reached for the keys to get him loose.

"Who's a good pet?" you asked, looking down at him while you unchained his wrists.

"I am," he said and smiled, which you rewarded with a kiss.


	14. Fucking Machines, Reita solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: fucking machines, masturbation

Reita hummed to himself as he screwed the attachment onto the device, lubing up the toy and grinning as he stroked the length of it. It was the perfect size, curved just right to stimulate his prostate, and he could hardly wait to feel it moving inside him. Once everything was in place, he grabbed the remote and lay down on his back, made himself comfortable with a pillow under his butt and spread his legs, bending his knees and making sure his feet weren’t going to slide off.

He’d spent a good amount of time on prep, and the dildo slid in easily, his rim stretching around it until he had most of the length inside him. He hit pause and gave himself a moment to adjust, shifting around until he had the best position, lubing up his right hand and wrapping it around his dick with a low groan. He was already hard from fingering himself, and he moaned at how good the simple touch felt, having to hold back to keep from moving too fast. He had the evening to himself, he could take it slow and enjoy himself.

With that in mind, he hit a button on the remote, and the toy started moving inside him, the machine whirring softly as it eased the toy into his ass, repeating the motion endlessly. Reita turned the speed up a notch and closed his eyes, starting to move his hand over his cock, matching the rhythm of the machine. One of Reita’s favourite parts of this was that he could imagine anyone he wanted, and they’d never tire, always put Reita first, fucking him however he wanted for as long as he wanted.

Reita turned the speed a little higher and shifted again, and when he finally found the right angle, he moaned loudly, toes curling in pleasure. He stayed in that same position, letting the toy pound his prostate with perfect precision, hitting the same spot over and over, drawing moans and gasps from Reita’s lips. He stroked his cock almost frantically, working towards his first orgasm, knowing it wouldn’t take much.

Turning the speed up again seemed to do the trick, it didn’t take much longer before he was cumming, arching his back and moaning as he stroked himself through it. Cum spurted over his hand and chest, and he let the toy milk his prostate for as long as he could, thrusting into that same spot and stimulating all the right nerves. The feeling became intense before long, however, and he quickly turned the speed all the way down once it became too much. He didn’t stop it entirely, however, he enjoyed being fucked after an orgasm, and he knew from experience it wouldn’t take much to work up to a second one.

Or a third, or a fourth, or however many he had in him. Reita grinned and licked his lips, fondling his soft dick as he let his mind drift, various fantasies crossing his mind as he tried to settle on one that would definitely make him hard again. The toy kept thrusting slowly inside him, and before long, Reita turned up the speed again, wanting more. That constant, unrelenting stimulation made him nearly desperate with desire, had him moaning again less than ten minutes after his previous orgasm, and the scenarios playing out behind his eyelids could only take part of the blame.

Thankfully, the fucking machine could keep up with Reita’s libido and match his speed perfectly, no matter how many times he came in one night.


	15. Cuckolding, Uruha/Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: consensual cuckolding, phone sex, mentions of anal+oral, masturbation, chastity cages, edging, humiliation
> 
> Yes, I know same-sex marriage isn't recognised officially in Japan, but we're gonna pretend they're socially "married" for the sake of the kink, okay? Shhh just accept it.

Reita had just gotten home from the gym when he noticed the note on the kitchen counter, biting his lip at the sight of it. Had it been anything urgent, Aoi would have texted him, so the fact that he'd left a note somewhere Reita might not even see right away meant Aoi didn't care when or even if Reita got the message at all, and that fact alone had his pulse rising. He put down his gym bag and went to read the note, nearly moaning when he did.

_On a date with Uruha, there are leftovers in the fridge. Maybe if you're good, I'll let you have creampie for dessert when I come home. See you later, hubby._

The note didn't explicitly say to call him, but Reita read between the lines. Aoi knew how much this affected him, and he wouldn't have left such a suggestive note for any other reason than to tease him. With that in mind, Reita grabbed his phone and headed for the bedroom, stripping down on the way there. Once his clothes were off, he crawled up on the bed and dialled Aoi, putting him on speaker before reaching for the lube.

He took a while to answer, which only served to excite Reita even more, make him wonder what Aoi could be busy with. Finally, he picked up, and Reita dug his nails into his thigh as the sounds of skin slapping against skin came from his phone, followed by Aoi's low moans. Reita took a moment to catch his breath, making sure he could open his mouth without merely dissolving into a chorus of moans before he spoke, playing a little stupid. "Hey, Aoi, how was your date?"

"It was amazing," Aoi said, and even through the phone, Reita heard the pleasure in his voice, the way he struggled to speak. "Uruha took me to dinner, I gave him a blowjob to thank him, and now he's fucking me deep, making me feel so good."

The last of Reita's self control faded away at that, and the sound he made was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, making him blush. "Are you using a condom?"

"No, I want to feel him completely," Aoi said after a particularly loud moan, and Reita drew a shaky breath. "Besides, we both know you like licking my ass clean of someone else's cum. Bet you're hot and bothered just thinking about it."

Reita nodded eagerly, a moment later remembering this wasn’t a video call, and Aoi couldn’t see him. “I am,” he said, and he could have sworn he heard Uruha moan, although it sounded distant, like Uruha was far away from the receiver. “How is he fucking you?” Reita asked when Aoi didn’t say anything, biting his lip and trailing his hand down his chest, listening to Aoi’s soft moans and the sounds of sex coming from the speaker.

“You want details? What, are you gonna touch yourself while imagining Uruha fucking me?”

Reita’s cheeks flushed at that, and he stilled his hand, leaving it resting just below his navel, glancing at the lube. “May I?”

“Sure thing, baby, but I have your key right here. What’s the plan, are you going to finger yourself like a fucking bitch?”

Reita drew a quick breath and heard laughter from the other end, only making his predicament worse. He looked down at the metal cage around his dick, cursing himself for how much he enjoyed the humiliation. His dick was already trying to get hard, straining against the cage painfully. “Please, Aoi?”

“Just don’t get your ring dirty,” Aoi said, and Reita had half a mind to ask if he was taking equally good care of his, just in the hopes of maybe getting a picture of it covered in Uruha’s cum later. The thought alone was enough to get him going, however, and he lubed up his fingers, leaning back and spreading his legs, circling his rim and closing his eyes.

“Are you on your back?” he asked, and Aoi hummed in response, taking a moment to answer properly.

“Yeah, Uruha’s bending me in half, holding my legs spread out. He reaches so deep, baby, his cock is so fucking big.” Aoi’s sentence ended in a moan, and Reita pushed the tip of his finger into himself, needing the physical stimulation. “He’s left a few hickeys, too, just to give you something nice to look at tonight when you cuddle up to me.”

“Thank you, Uruha,” Reita said and pushed his finger deeper, trying and failing to contain his excitement.

He chewed on his lip when he heard Aoi’s voice over the speaker, softer now. “He says thank you.”

“Bring him next time,” came Uruha’s reply, and Reita hooked his finger and rubbed it over his prostate, whimpering with the effort it took to hold back.

“Yeah, you want that, baby?” Aoi asked, and Reita answered with another moan. “It’s been a while since I brought you with me on a date. Wanna watch Uruha fuck me in person?”

“Please,” Reita said, dragging it out, starting to thrust his finger into himself.

“Yeah? Maybe you want more than that, too.” Aoi sounded like he was smirking, and Reita both loved and hated how coherent he was, wishing Uruha would fuck him harder. “Maybe you wanna suck me off again while Uruha fucks me, have him cum in my ass right above your face so you can lick me clean after. Maybe you’re a filthy bitch who wants your husband’s date to fuck you deep, show you what a real man’s cock feels like, show you why I love getting fucked by him so much.”

Reita’s moans were louder now, and he thrust two fingers into himself, angling them to hit his prostate. “You know I’d love that,” he said, barely getting the words out, losing himself to the pleasure. Aoi’s loud moans were clear through the speaker, he could even hear Uruha from time to time, and he hoped Aoi would let him jerk off later, because not being able to orgasm or even get hard was sweet torture.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum with his cock inside me,” Aoi said, and finally he was starting to sound a little breathless, too.

“Do it, I wanna hear.”

Aoi’s moans rose in both volume and pitch, and Reita gripped the sheets tightly with his free hand as he fucked himself with his fingers, imagining it was Uruha instead, Aoi kissing him deeply and urging Uruha on. Aoi sounded great when he came, as did Uruha two minutes later when he reached his own climax, and Reita practically squirmed with delight, loving the sounds of their moans.

He nearly lost it when he heard the wet sounds of kissing, rubbing his prostate and groaning desperately. A few minutes later, Aoi’s voice, breathless and soothing, came through the speakers again. “My ass is full of his cum, babe, but he hasn’t pulled out yet. I think I’ll roll over and let him take me from behind again, make sure I bring home lots of tasty cummies for you.”

“Put me on speaker, I don’t want you straining your arm to hold the phone,” Reita said, having stilled his fingers inside himself, deciding to wait a little before continuing. It sounded like it was going to be a long night. “I want you comfortable and enjoying yourself to the fullest.”

“Give me a moment and I’ll make it a video call,” Aoi said, and Reita thought he was going to cum dry just from the excitement. He found a somewhat comfortable position where he could still finger himself while watching the screen, just in time. The display lit up, showing Aoi on his knees and elbows, smiling contently. His hair was messy and sticking to his face in places, Uruha was leaning over him and pushing in, and Aoi let out the most delicious moan as Uruha’s cock no doubt filled him again.

“Oh, shit,” Reita whimpered, nearly going cross-eyed at the sight. “I love you,” he blurted out, blushing furiously after he’d said it, but Aoi’s smile widened, and he blew Reita a kiss through the screen.

“I love you too.”


	16. Shibari, Kai/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: shibari, blowjob, handjob

“Comfortable?” Kai asked, waiting for Uruha to nod before he sat down behind him, his legs on either side of Uruha. “How much tonight?”

“Just torso, I think,” Uruha said, and Kai nodded, picking up a bundle of rope, trailing it up Uruha’s thigh slowly. Uruha hummed at the feeling of the texture against his bare skin, lifting his hair out of the way while Kai tied a loop around his neck. “I wanna blow you with my hands on my back.”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea.” Kai tied a knot below Uruha’s clavicle, taking the ends of the rope and winding them around Uruha’s chest, looping them around and making more knots when the rope crossed itself. Uruha hummed as he worked, excitement and arousal building in him gradually, and judging by the way Kai’s boner pressed against his ass, he was having a similar reaction.

When Kai reached for Uruha’s arms, Uruha almost immediately crossed them behind his back, gripping his elbows and gaining a hum of approval from Kai. The rope was looped around his upper arms, fastened in the back, and Kai used the rest of the length to bind his wrists, keeping Uruha’s arms in the same position. Once all the ends were tied off, leaving one he could pull to easily free Uruha should he need to, Kai ran his hands up Uruha’s body, starting at his hips. He moved over the criss-crossing rope, tugging at it with his fingers from time to time, delighting in the sounds Uruha made.

Uruha cried out when Kai pinched his nipples, squirming in part to get away from the intense stimuli, in part because he wanted more. Kai teased the sensitive nubs between his fingers, and Uruha choked down a moan, already blushing a dark pink. “Kai, please,” he said, gasping a moment later when Kai gave him one last pinch, before pulling away entirely.

“That’s right, you wanted to suck me off, didn’t you?” Kai asked, and Uruha nodded faintly, shuffling around to face Kai. He didn’t make it that far, however, Kai gripped the ropes and pulled firmly, lowering Uruha to the mattress, laying him on his back. He knelt next to Uruha’s face, giving his by now fully hard cock a few strokes, pointing it towards Uruha’s mouth. “Go on.”

Uruha shifted as much as he could, but without the help of his hands, it was hard to move, and he knew he must be wiggling around like a graceless worm. The feeling of helplessness turned him on, made this even better, he loved how restricted his movements were, how he had to stretch and crane his neck to get even the tip of Kai’s cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked at the head, eyes half closed as he met Kai’s gaze, moaning softly as he lapped at the slit, pleased to taste precum already.

Eventually, however, he wanted more, and he whined softly and gave Kai a pointed look, receiving a chuckle for his efforts. “What, want more?” Kai asked, and Uruha nodded as much as he could without Kai’s cock slipping out of his mouth, stretching his neck and taking more of the shaft in his mouth, groaning when Kai gently pushed his head down. “Don’t exert yourself.”

Uruha gave a grateful moan when Kai leaned over him, pushing his cock slowly deeper, gripping Uruha’s jaw once he had most of his length in his mouth. He started thrusting his hips, moaning at how good Uruha’s mouth felt, his plush lips gliding over his shaft, his throat tightening around the head when he pushed down again. Uruha did his best to give Kai what he wanted, bringing him pleasure in all the ways he knew he liked, despite being unable to move his upper body or take any kind of control over the situation.

Kai mumbled words of praise as he fucked Uruha’s mouth, too far gone to concentrate on much else besides reaching his orgasm, and he groaned as he worked himself towards climax. A few minutes later, he pushed his cock as deep as it would go and stilled completely, throwing his head back and moaning as he came. Uruha tried to swallow, doing his best not to gag or make a mess, but Kai wasn’t making it easy for him. He was too deep for Uruha to be able to do much but focus on keeping his throat relaxed, unable to grip Kai’s hips or push him away, and he was practically writhing on the bed when Kai pulled out, drooling cum from the sides of his mouth.

“Please,” Uruha moaned, and Kai nodded, lying on his side next to Uruha and gripping his dick, leaning in to kiss him as he started stroking. Uruha muffled his moans against Kai’s lips, rocking his hips up against his hand, his movements nearly desperate. Kai tugged on one of the ropes stretching across his chest, and that was all it took, Uruha groaning as he came in Kai’s hand.

“Thank you,” Uruha mumbled once he’d caught his breath, smiling when Kai nuzzled him sweetly.

“Back at you,” he said, before rolling Uruha over so he could untie the ropes.


	17. Boot Worship, Ruki/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: boot licking, stepping, Dom/sub, begging, humiliation, masturbation

Ruki had just taken off his shoes and was about to put them away when Reita stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, biting his lip anxiously, and Ruki had a feeling he knew what he was about to say. “You look hot in those, you know? Commanding.”

Reita trailed off, apparently not ready to elaborate, but Ruki knew what he wanted, and he just needed a little coaxing. “Hot enough to make you tent your pants, apparently.”

“Yeah.” Reita’s cheeks heated up, and he smiled sheepishly, staring down. “My mind drifted on the way home.”

Ruki gripped Reita’s chin gently, tipping his head up and making him meet his gaze, his lips curled in a faint grin. “Tell me, what were you imagining?”

“You, in those boots, putting me in my place. Stepping on me, ordering me to lick them, laughing at how pathetic I am.” Ruki had a feeling there was more, but Reita was beet red, and he decided to take some pity on him.

“Would you like me to make your fantasies into reality?” Ruki asked, his voice dropping an octave, and Reita drew a sharp breath, nodding eagerly. Ruki took his boots in one hand and crooked his fingers at Reita with the other, heading for their bedroom without waiting for Reita. “Follow me.”

Reita was quick to get his own boots off, trailing after Ruki, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He was lucky to have a boyfriend so willing to indulge him, one who enjoyed the same things Reita did. When he got to the bedroom, Ruki had already thrown a dirty sheet on the floor and put his boots back on, and when he shifted his weight, Reita’s dick twitched at the dark print left behind.

“Safeword, my dear?” Ruki asked, and Reita forced himself to tear his gaze away from his boots. He looked up at Ruki’s face, smiling sheepishly when he realised Ruki was grinning at him, obviously knowing where his gaze had been.

“Pause,” Reita said, and before Ruki had time to follow up, he answered the question Ruki was about to ask next. “Same boundaries as usual, and make it humiliating, please.”

“Can do,” Ruki said, already personally invested in this. He took a deep breath, making sure Reita was ready before snapping his fingers and pointing to the floor in front of him. “Down, boy.”

Reita was on his knees before he had time to finish saying “yes, Sir,” placing his hands on his thighs and looking up at Ruki, tongue darting out to lick his lips. The gentle and loving expression on Ruki’s face was gone, replaced by a cold gaze and a slight frown, and Reita squirmed in his spot.

“Have you forgotten your place?” Reita shook his head, and Ruki narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a second in case he decided to respond properly. When he didn’t, Ruki planted his foot high on Reita’s thigh, leaning on it and gripping Reita’s chin tightly, and this time, Reita winced. “You clearly have, since you don’t even know how to address me properly. Last chance, boy. Speak up, or I’ll have to teach you some respect.”

Reita bit his tongue to keep from speaking, fighting his instinct to apologise and beg for forgiveness. He wanted something else right now, and all Ruki needed was an excuse to give it to him. He cried out, mostly in surprise, when Ruki slapped him, already missing the weight on his leg when Ruki stepped away from him, circling around him like a predator.

“Here, let me show you where you belong,” Ruki said, pressing his foot between Reita’s shoulderblades, forcing him to bend down. Reita caught himself on his hands, but Ruki didn’t relent, leaning more and more of his weight on his leg, until Reita was face down on the floor. “Underneath my shoe, like mud, or a piece of gum. Worthless, disgusting, barely worthy of my notice.”

Reita couldn’t help but let out a moan at that, his cheeks practically burning with shame, a shiver running down his spine. Whether it was Ruki’s words, or his voice, or the tone he used when he spoke, something about it had a strong effect on Reita, and he struggled to stay still and not writhe in excitement.

“Hands on your back,” Ruki commanded, and Reita obeyed, gripping his wrists behind his back. Ruki shifted his foot, pushing Reita further down, this time pressing his face down against the sheet. The sole of his boot pressed against Reita’s cheek, still wet and dirty from walking outside, and Reita whimpered and drew a deep breath. “What, you’re enjoying yourself? You like being forced into submission?”

Reita truly did, or at least the fantasy of it, and he tried to nod, but Ruki was leaning enough weight on his leg that he barely managed to move his head. “You do, don’t you? I’ll have to think of something else, then.” Ruki’s foot lifted off his face, and Reita choked down a whine, watching Ruki walk over to the bed, sitting down on it and tipping his chin up ever so slightly, regarding Reita with a look of disgust that nearly had him moaning. “Come here and make yourself useful, clean my boots.”

“Yes, Sir,” Reita said, and Ruki’s grin widened, Reita pretending not to notice as he crawled over, biting his lip once he was face to face with Ruki’s boots. They were truly beautiful, black, sleek leather, slightly pointed toe, and thick heels that only served to make Ruki look more dominant to him. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of Ruki’s foot reverently, sighing softly as he mouthed at the leather. It wasn’t caked with dirt, but it wasn’t clean, either, and Reita felt deliciously dirty as he lapped at the surface of the shoe, taking his time and making sure he didn’t miss a spot. Some areas he went over twice, like Ruki’s ankles or the heel, and he spent extra time on the sides, tilting his head as much as he could.

With his head at such an angle, he had the added bonus of seeing Ruki’s face while he worked, the crease in his brows, the slight sneer of his upper lip, and his cock twitched in his boxers, straining against his clothes and probably leaking already. “Don’t forget the underside,” Ruki said when Reita moved to pull back, and he let out a shaky breath as Ruki raised his leg, crossing it over the other, exposing the sole to Reita.

He flattened his tongue against the underside, wincing at the foul taste, licking one long stripe up before pulling away to grimace. “Are you slacking?” Ruki asked above him, and Reita shook his head.

“No, Sir,” he said, kissing underneath the toe before licking again, the taste slightly less bad this time.

“No? You seem awfully eager. Don’t tell me you’re enjoying even this.” Ruki knew all too well that he did, but Reita still moaned, taking the heel of Ruki’s shoe in his mouth to shut himself up, sucking on it as he willed his blush to go away. “You are, aren’t you? Filthy bitch,” Ruki said, snarling the words out like he found Reita utterly disgusting, and Reita moaned softly.

Ruki pulled his foot away from Reita’s mouth, gripping his hair and shoving him towards the other one, which Reita hadn’t even gotten around to cleaning yet. His impatience shone through as he went to work, he lavished the second foot with much less attention than the first, lapping quickly and covering as much ground as possible with every lick. He was achingly hard by now, and his arousal only kept growing as he thought about it, dwelled on the fact that he was hard from Ruki stepping on him and telling him to lick his boots. He felt disgusting in all the best ways, and he was certain Ruki knew, because when he pulled Reita up by his hair and lay him on his back, he didn’t scold Reita for rushing.

Ruki placed his foot on Reita’s torso, pinning him down by leaning his weight on his leg, and Reita moaned and looked up at Ruki with pleading eyes. “Please, Sir,” he said, and Ruki laughed.

“Go on, bitch, beg me to let you cum. Beg for permission to stroke your dick, show me what a pathetic loser you are.”

“Please,” Reita whined, something about Ruki’s tone setting off something in him, and he nearly sobbed as he spoke. “Please let me touch myself, please let me cum while licking your boot.”

“Do it,” Ruki said, and while Reita scrambled to get his trousers down enough to get his dick out, Ruki shifted so he was standing next to Reita’s head, his foot right beside his head. Reita rolled over on his side immediately, pressing his lips to the side of Ruki’s shoe and closing his eyes as he gripped his dick and started stroking.

“Thank you, Sir,” he managed to say before he lost the ability to speak coherently, reduced to nothing but moans and gasps as he alternated between licking and sucking Ruki’s boot lovingly. His hand moved quickly over his cock, smearing precum over the shaft as he tried to get as much of his mouth on Ruki’s shoe as possible, lost in the taste and smell and texture of his boot.

The moan he let out when he came was long and desperate, and his hand didn’t stop moving until he started going soft, his cum decorating the sheet under him in streaks. Even after he was done cumming, he didn’t stop licking, gripping Ruki’s foot with his hands and lapping at it lovingly, eventually opening his eyes to look up at Ruki.

“Did you enjoy that?” Ruki asked, and Reita nodded and made an affirmative sound, making Ruki smile. “Yet you’re not stopping. Want more? Because I could always lift your hips in the air, press your face down with my foot again, and fuck your ass until you cum a second time.”

Reita hoped his eager moan was answer enough, because he didn’t feel like letting Ruki’s boot slip out of his mouth long enough to respond.


	18. Blood, Mad Sister/Psycho Slugger (Uruha/Reita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: blood play, red wings, genderbent Uruha, cunnilingus, mild Dom/sub, collars, hair pulling, mild begging and praise kink, implied cannibalism
> 
> This drabble is written as Mad Sister/Psycho Slugger, aka Uruha/Reita, but I wrote Mad Sister as a cis woman, so this part is het. If that isn't your cup of tea, well, now you know.

“Mistress?” Reita called out, knocking gently on the door. He faintly heard a command to enter from the inside, but it sounded too muffled to come from the bedroom. He opened the door and entered Mad Sister’s room, and before he had time to wonder where she might be, he heard a frustrated growl from the bathroom. “Everything alright, Mistress?”

“Yeah, just,” Mad Sister started, sighing loudly and flushing, waiting for the sound to die down before she continued. “That time of month.”

A jolt of excitement hit Reita, and he bit his lip, trying not to sound too eager when he spoke. “Then no hunt today?”

“Unfortunately, no. But that doesn’t mean you’ll go hungry today.” The sound of running water put their conversation on hold, and Reita waited patiently until Mad Sister stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting her robe. “You just won’t be feeding on the blood of innocents, that’s all.” Reita nodded, watching patiently as Mad Sister spread a towel on the bed, propping up all her pillows against the headboard, before turning to him and holding her hand out. “Your clothes and mask, dear. I don’t want that barbed wire anywhere near me.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Reita said, quickly undressing. He had been prepared to hunt today, as Mad Sister usually wanted him, but now that plans had changed, he wouldn’t need clothes. After all, they wouldn’t be going outside. He neatly folded his clothes before carefully handing them over to her, leaving his mask on top of the pile, now naked except for his boxers. Mad Sister hummed and set the clothes aside, grabbing his collar and a leash from the dresser, turning to him.

“Kneel on the edge of the bed,” she said, and Reita nodded, crossing his hands behind his back and gripping his wrists once he was in position. Mad Sister stepped behind him, slid the collar around his neck, and buckled it in the back. Reita bit his lip, he loved when she took control like this, and he was almost annoyed that he wouldn’t get to experience what was to come, but he knew it had to be this way. He needed to feed.

Mad Sister clipped the leash to his collar, letting the loop hang off her wrist as she made herself comfortable on the bed, sitting back against her pile of pillows, spreading her legs, adjusting the towel underneath her, and finally taking off her panties. She made sure the skirt of her robe obscured her from view, but just the smell and the sight of her menstrual pad as she set her panties away was enough to make Reita shudder, a shaky breath leaving him. Mad Sister was quick to look up at him.

“Ready, Reita?”

“I think the question is rather whether or not you’re ready, Mistress,” Reita said, struggling to hold back, already feeling his control slipping. He was at the point of no return, they both knew.

“It’s alright, you can let go,” Mad Sister said, lifting her skirt, revealing long, smooth legs clad in fishnet stockings, garters clipped to the hem, and finally, her bleeding pussy. She was already leaking and staining the towel, and the sight of blood sent Reita over the edge. While Mad Sister folded her skirt up comfortably, making sure she wasn’t sitting on it, Reita cried out and bent forwards, gripping the sheets tightly, groaning as his consciousness faded.

The room fell silent except for the faint sounds of Reita’s heavy breathing, and Mad Sister kept a tight grip on the leash, watching him and preparing for the sudden change. “Come on out, Slugger,” she said after a moment, and Slugger groaned, cracking his neck. When he looked up, his eyes had changed, white irises with a red ring around them, and he lunged forwards, choking when the leash tightened, his mouth only centimeters away from Mad Sister.

“ᴸᴱᵀ ᴹᴱ ᶠᴱᴬˢᵀ,” he nearly whined, gripping her thighs and trying to pull himself closer to the source of the blood.

“Calm yourself, Slugger,” Mad Sister said, using the grip on his leash to pull his head up. “Do you not recognise your own Mistress?”

Slugger looked up at her, his expression softening when he realised who she was, taking a few deep breaths and licking his lips. “ᴵ'ᴹ ˢᴼᴿᴿʸ, ᴹᴵˢᵀᴿᴱˢˢ,” he said, no longer straining against the collar. “ᴵ'ᴹ ˢᴼ ᴴᵁᴺᴳᴿʸ.”

“I know it’s been a while since you fed, but you need to control your urges. Can you be a good boy for me, Slugger?”

“ʸᴱˢ, ᴹᴵˢᵀᴿᴱˢˢ,” Slugger said, nodding eagerly, grinning when she rested the hand holding the leash on her stomach, giving him room to move. He got into a comfortable position, head hovering between her spread legs, and he had to tear his gaze away from her crotch to meet her eyes. “ᴾᴸᴱᴬˢᴱ, ᴹᴵˢᵀᴿᴱˢˢ.”

“If I feel teeth, you will be punished, is that clear?” Slugger nodded, and she leaned back, spreading her legs comfortably, burying one hand in his hair. “Go on then, pet. Feed.”

Slugger groaned and lowered his head, closing his eyes as he lapped at the blood running down her body, starting at the bottom of the trail and working his way upwards. He almost lost it as the first taste hit his tongue, but he managed to reel himself in just in time. Normally, he didn’t have to worry about being careful and not biting, he could feast to his heart’s content during a hunt, but this was his mistress, and he didn’t want to injure her by getting too excited.

Thankfully, her blood flow was always heavy on the first day, and by the time he’d licked his way to her pussy, more blood was spilling onto his tongue. His thumbs gently parted her lips, and he kissed and licked every bit of skin that was stained red, groaning in pleasure, her taste nearly intoxicating. Her blood was delicious, rich, different from the blood that seeped from open skin wounds. This blood had already coagulated, and every now and then, he’d catch a clot on his tongue, and he knew he was swallowing more than just blood.

The first moan from Mad Sister came when he sucked on her clit, and he looked up to see her eyes half closed, cheeks flushed, her lips parted around quiet gasps. She was watching him, and Slugger stuck his tongue out and pressed the tip just inside her, opening his mouth wide and letting her watch as her blood pooled on his tongue.

“That’s quite the sight,” she said and grinned, tugging gently on his hair, and he groaned and went back to licking. He flattened his tongue against her, going slow, licking long stripes from her hole to her clitoris, occasionally flicking it with his tongue. He kept going like that until she seemed to tire of his teasing, fingers tightening in his hair, pulling his head up and forcing him to focus on her clit for a moment.

He gladly sucked it into his mouth, rubbing it slowly with his tongue, watching her face and trying to find the right angle. Finally she shuddered, her thighs clamping around his head as she moaned, and he focused on repeating that motion over and over as she clenched and shivered underneath him. Once she relaxed, he went back to slow, gentle licks, until she pulled him back by his hair, and he whined desperately. “ᴾᴸᴱᴬˢᴱ, ᴵ ᵂᴬᴺᵀ ᴹᴼᴿᴱ.”

“One second, fuck,” Mad Sister said, leaning back and panting heavily, keeping his head up and away from her pussy. She groaned when he slipped two fingers inside her and pulled them back out, sucking on them and moaning eagerly. “You’re so impatient, Slugger. You know I’ll be bleeding heavily all day both today and tomorrow.”

“ᴮᵁᵀ ʸᴼᵁ ᵀᴬˢᵀᴱ ˢᴼ ᴳᴼᴼᴰ,” Slugger said, licking his lips, stained red by her blood.

“One more round, but then we’re taking a break,” she said and sighed, letting up on his hair, letting lean back in between her legs. He moaned and slipped his tongue between her lips, lapping gently, knowing she didn’t appreciate it when he was too rough with her. Her blood tasted different now, mixed with something else, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed eating her out even when she wasn’t on her period, though it was typically Reita doing the work then, and he was different. More patient, more focused on her pleasure, less hungry.

He closed his lips around her entrance and sucked gently, pushing his tongue inside, needing more, already having licked her pussy clean. Now that he was no longer licking, he raised one hand to play with her clit, moving his fingers on each side of the sensitive nub, paying attention to the sounds she made. She massaged his scalp gently, and he hummed at the nonverbal praise, stroking her insides with his tongue, trying to get as much of her blood as possible.

He kept going until he felt a tug on his hair, and he knew what she wanted. He shifted so he was stimulating her clit directly, moving his fingers the way she liked, finding a good rhythm and sticking to it. Her moans rose in volume, until she tensed again, relaxing back with a shuddering gasp. He licked and rubbed her gently until she was pulling him away again, and this time, he sat back, just licking his lips and panting softly along with her.

“ᴰᴵᴰ ᴵ ᴰᴼ ᴳᴼᴼᴰ, ᴹᴵˢᵀᴿᴱˢˢˀ” he asked, and Mad Sister hummed and patted the mattress next to her, stretching out her legs. He lay down with his head in her lap, smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Very good, Slugger,” she said, reaching down to wipe some blood off his chin with her thumb, letting him lick it clean with a fond smile. “You’re a very good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friend so much for helping me figure out what to write. Thank you, my darling Wooloo, you're the best ♡


	19. Double Penetration, Ruki/Uruha/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Double penetration, anal, threesome, barebacking

With the help of both Uruha and Ruki’s hands, Reita straddled Uruha’s lap, facing away from Uruha, reaching down to grip his dick. He held it up to his lubed up entrance, groaning as the tip pressed against his hole. “Take your time, Reita, don’t rush,” Uruha said from behind him, and Reita nodded, slowly sliding down on his dick. They’d spent enough time on prep that he didn’t feel any pain, and once he was properly seated, all of Uruha’s length inside him, he leaned back on his arms, hands on either side of Uruha, and looked up at Ruki.

“A little help?” he asked, and Ruki grinned.

“How are you doing down there, Uruha? Do you need a minute?”

Uruha was lying on his back, head propped up on a pillow, hands resting on Reita’s hips, just enjoying Reita’s ass around his cock for the time being. “I’m good if he is,” he said, smiling up at Ruki, who nodded and smeared some more lube on his fingers.

“What a sight,” he said as he reached down, gently rubbing one finger along Reita’s rim, which was stretched around Uruha’s shaft, glistening with lube. He pushed the tip of his middle finger inside, wiggling it and grinning at the gasp Reita let out. “Sure you’re ready?”

“Please, Ruki, don’t tease,” Reita mumbled, biting his lip and giving Ruki a pleading look, who chuckled breathlessly. He eased the rest of his finger into Reita and started thrusting slowly, taking it easy, giving both Reita and Uruha time to get used to the stretch. Still, Reita was far from tight, and it wasn’t long before he could add a second finger.

“I can’t wait to have you in here with me,” Uruha groaned and Ruki hummed in agreement. Reita was silent, lips parted as he tried to breathe evenly, concentrating on relaxing his muscles and just enjoying the sensations of being stretched. Only when Ruki added a third finger did he whimper softly, and Ruki paused to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t stop,” Reita said quickly, meeting Ruki’s gaze so he would know he was serious. “Please, I can take it.” Ruki nodded, slowly moving his fingers inside Reita, paying close attention to his reactions. When Reita’s brow stopped creasing and his sounds went from strained to just moans, Ruki pulled his fingers out, lubing up his cock instead.

“Ass up, Reita, I need to make room,” Uruha said, helping Reita raise his hips. He bent his knees and spread his legs, watching Ruki get between them, moaning as hands travelled down the insides of his thighs.

“Mm, am I invited?” Ruki asked, grinning down at Uruha.

“Please, help me fill our sweet boyfriend to the brim.” Reita moaned at that, nodding eagerly up at Ruki, leaning back even more and spreading his knees apart as far as possible. Ruki bent down to kiss him, moving his lips slowly against Reita’s as he guided his dick to his entrance, lining up alongside Uruha. He waited a little while before he started to push inside, pulling away from Reita’s mouth and groaning at how tight he was.

“Fuck, quit squeezing,” Ruki mumbled, but Reita didn’t have the breath to answer. Even after having Uruha and three of Ruki’s fingers inside him, this was quite the stretch, and he couldn’t stop his body from trying to push Ruki out again, despite how many times they’d done this before. It was just as intense each time, which was part of why Reita loved it so much, but that also meant it took a while to adjust.

When Ruki was fully inside him, he tipped his head back and moaned. Both his boyfriends were inside him, their cocks filling and stretching him deliciously, and he bit his lip as pleasured noises continued spilling from him. Eventually, the pain faded away, and he slowly rocked his hips, groaning when he felt nothing but pleasure. “You can move now.”

Ruki nodded, casting a quick glance down at Uruha, who smiled up at him and started thrusting his hips, slowly at first. They alternated between pulling out and pushing in, going gently so nobody would get hurt, all three moaning softly. Eventually, Reita’s moans turned desperate, and they sped up their thrusts, bucking into his ass.

Uruha’s fingers tightened on Reita’s hips, and Ruki grabbed his ass, both of them holding him still as they fucked him hard, Reita now moaning loudly, arching his back and closing his eyes. “Fuck, yes, so good, fuck me,” he said, words slightly slurred, lost in the pleasure, the sound making both Uruha and Ruki groan, their cocks twitching inside him.

It wasn’t long before Uruha reached his climax, pushing up into Reita and filling him with spurt after spurt of his cum, groaning deeply. Ruki cursed and slowed his thrusts, not wanting to hurt Uruha, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop moving entirely. Uruha’s cum made everything more slick, and he snapped his hips against Reita’s ass once Uruha seemed to have recovered, pounding into him until he came as well.

Reita was almost painfully hard, cum dripping out of him, Ruki and Uruha’s cocks still inside him, and he opened his eyes to give Ruki a grateful look when his hand closed around his dick. Ruki stroked him just right, making him moan and shudder, and before long, he was coating his stomach in his cum, thighs quivering from the effort of holding himself up and staying still.

They pulled out of him carefully, first Ruki, then Uruha, and Reita lowered himself down onto Uruha’s chest with a content sigh. “That was so good,” he mumbled, smiling when arms wrapped around him from behind, Uruha rolling them onto their sides.

“Agreed,” Uruha said, burying his face in Reita’s hair, eyes closed as he enjoyed the closeness. Ruki lay down on the opposite side of Reita, cuddling up to them, groaning when his shoulder was slapped.

“What was that for?”

“Go get something to clean up with before we dirty the sheets,” Reita said, and Ruki rolled his eyes, but he got up with a groan of protest.

“Thank you,” Uruha said when Ruki returned with a towel, wiping all three of them down. “I’ll do it next time.”

“You said that last time, too,” Ruki said, but there was no malice in his tone, and he smiled as he tossed the towel away and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up to their necks. “All good, Reita?”

“A bit loose, but otherwise, perfect,” Reita said, opening his eyes just enough to see the smile on Ruki’s face, draping one arm over his waist. “There’s nothing like being able to pleasure you both at once.”

Ruki and Uruha hummed in agreement at that.


	20. Sex Work, Aoi/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [sirens_fang](/users/sirens_fang/), because she's amazing, and because she requested this ages ago and it fit perfectly for the day 20 prompt. Thank you for always being such a great friend, I hope this is what you wanted! ♡
> 
> Chapter warnings: longer than most other drabbles (approximately 4k words), prostitution, exhibitionism, piercings/tattoos, oral fixation, temperature play, toys, chastity cage, anal play

It was already dark when Aoi pulled up to the club, but to him, the night was still young. He'd finished up all his work for the day, and he had the rest of the night off to do whatever he wanted with the boss' blessings. With that in mind, Aoi had headed to the local nightclub, looking for a way to kill time. He’d never been in the area before, he'd gone a few towns out of Tokyo for work and would have been lost had it not been for his GPS, but all it took was him flashing part of his tattoo to the bouncer, and he was let in without question. One of the perks of gang life.

He ordered a beer and looked around, trying to decide on where to sit. There were dancers on almost every table, hot girls shaking their beautiful asses, each talented and pretty to boot, and it was almost impossible to decide. That was until he noticed a table in the back with only a few patrons seated near it, a dancer upside down on the pole, legs spread and popping their ass with striking expertise.

At first glance, it didn't even register to Aoi that it wasn't a woman. Between the shoulder length hair, the platform stripper heels, and the bikini they were performing in, he just automatically assumed they were female, before he took a closer look between their legs and realised just what that thong was holding back. Intrigued, he took a swig of his beer, headed for the table, and took a seat, content for now to just watch him perform.

It didn't take long before the dancer noticed him, and he gracefully slid down from the pole, strutting over to the end of the table. He crouched down and bounced his ass, making sure the other patrons had something to look at while he struck up a conversation. "Never seen you around before."

"That's because I'm not from around here, I'm just in town for work," Aoi said, letting his gaze roam over the dancer's body, appreciating the toned muscles and smooth, hairless skin. "I'm from Tokyo."

"From Tokyo, huh? Still on the clock, or?"

"No, I'm free for the night," Aoi said, licking his lips when the dancer stretched out on his stomach, spreading his legs and twerking like he'd never seen anyone twerk before, earning a whistle from across the table. "What's your name?"

"Reita," the dancer answered, slowly drawing his knees in under himself, rolling his hips and crawling even closer to Aoi. He gripped Aoi's necktie with one hand, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You're yakuza, aren't you?"

Aoi nodded, impressed Reita didn't miss a beat, hips still bouncing in rhythm to the music, and he only managed to tear his gaze away when Reita nipped at his earlobe and pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him. "How much to take you home?"

Reita grinned at that, twirling Aoi's tie around his fingers, slowly licking his lips, and Aoi's eyes were drawn to the motion. Reita's lips were beautiful. "I charge an hourly rate plus the room fee. Yakuza get a discount, though."

"Got a thing for that?"

"Nah, company policy. I do like a man with ink, though," Reita said, giving Aoi a pointed look, raising his hips again as the song's beat turned more intense. Aoi watched in fascination as Reita's cheeks bounced rhythmically, opening and closing around the string of his thong, and suddenly he realised where the expression ‘clap that ass’ came from. "Why don't you finish that beer and meet me out back? I got a few things I need to grab before I can leave."

And that was how Aoi found himself leaning against his car in the back alley behind a nightclub, blowing smoke into the night sky and hoping the bouncers knew he had an arrangement and wasn’t just some creep hoping to get lucky. He was almost done with his cigarette when Reita stepped out, having changed into more comfortable shoes and a long coat that hid whatever he was wearing underneath. He smiled at the sight of Aoi, thanking him and getting in when he held the door for him.

“I hate to ask, but you’re fit to drive, right? I really don’t want to end up a smear on the asphalt,” Reita said when Aoi got in.

“Yeah, don’t worry, that beer was my first tonight.”

“It’s not like I’m too shy to fuck in the car, if you prefer that,” Reita said, and before Aoi had time to say anything, Reita leaned across the seat until his face was in Aoi’s lap.

“That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Aoi said, biting his lip when Reita licked the bulge in his pants, and fine, he couldn’t deny it now. He was horny. “Do you know of a discreet hotel nearby where we can get some privacy?”

“Make a left,” Reita said, mouthing at Aoi’s cock through his jeans, and Aoi hoped he wasn’t going to keep doing that the whole way there. “I still don’t know whose name to moan, though.”

“Aoi,” Aoi said, sighing in relief when Reita sat up properly, starting the engine and shifting until he was sitting comfortably. “Just call me Aoi.”

“Take a right at the next crossing,” Reita said once they were out on the main street, and Aoi gave a nod of understanding. It turned out it wasn’t far. Before long, Reita was pointing to a parking sign, and Aoi drove down into the garage and found a free spot. The reception was just a tiny window, with the rates and different rooms posted on the wall next to it. Reita pointed to one of the rooms. “This one comes equipped with bondage gear, if that’s your style. If you want anything specific, just let me know, I can get them to bring it up, for a fee.”

Aoi’s brows raised as he eyed the picture Reita pointed out. It seemed like a completely normal room to him, but he figured Reita probably knew what he was talking about. “Anything? For example toys, candles, ice cubes?”

Reita nodded, and Aoi could have sworn he saw him grin before he walked over to the counter, whispering something to the receptionist, whose face was hidden completely from view. He seemed to receive the answer he wanted, because he turned to Aoi and smiled. “Three hours or overnight?”

“Overnight,” Aoi said, fishing out his wallet. He might as well get some sleep and drive home in the morning.

They had to wait in the reception for the staff to prepare the room, which gave them both time to use the bathroom while waiting. Thankfully the room was ready before Reita was, the receptionist waved Aoi over and gave him the key with a hushed ‘goodnight’, and Aoi thanked him. Reita was out a minute later, and they headed upstairs together, Reita finding the right room with practiced ease.

A bucket of ice, two candles, and a discreet, black box had been placed on the coffee table next to the sofa. True to Reita’s word, the room was furnished with a Saint Andrew’s Cross and various other types of bondage furniture, in addition to a large bed with sturdy rings on all four posts, and hooks and pulleys hanging from the ceiling. It was all rather impressive, particularly for the price Aoi had paid, but the only thing that really mattered was that the bed was comfortable.

Reita grabbed a match from the box and lit the candles, making sure everything was in order before taking out condoms and lube and leaving them on the table. “Why don’t you take a seat?” he said and turned to Aoi, licking his lips suggestively, and Aoi nodded and sat down on the sofa. Reita swayed his hips to a rhythm only he could hear, gaze fixed on Aoi as he opened the buttons of his coat one by one, slowly sliding it over his shoulders. He was still wearing the same thong as earlier, but he had taken off the bra, and was instead wearing a harness of leather straps over his chest that accentuated his pecs.

He was definitely gorgeous, and Aoi leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the view as Reita tossed his coat on a nearby chair and slowly moved closer. He was less subtle in his movements once it was off, running his hands down his chest, over his hips and up again, making Aoi follow the movement with his eyes.

“You’re pretty,” Aoi said before he realised he’d even opened his mouth, but Reita took it with a grin.

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” he said as he moved closer, turning around and swaying his ass, though in a different way than he’d done at the club. This was slower, more sensual, and when he was close enough, Aoi reached out to run his hands over that soft flesh, pleased when Reita didn’t stop moving. Reita danced until he was practically straddling Aoi’s lap, and Aoi groaned, unable to resist leaning in and pressing his lips to his back, moving down his spine and placing a row of kisses along his skin.

Reita hummed when Aoi kissed his ass, one peck on each cheek before leaning back in his seat again, and he turned around and climbed into his lap. "I hope you'll let me see you naked," he said, pushing at Aoi's suit jacket, who nodded and shifted so Reita could take it off.

"Gladly," he said once his arms were free of the sleeves, running his hands up Reita's thighs while he carefully hung Aoi's jacket over the back of the sofa. He paused for a moment when he reached Reita's hips, trailing a few fingers over the bulge in his thong, raising an eyebrow at what he felt.

Reita noticed his surprise then, grinning and reaching down to pull his underwear aside, revealing a pink chastity cage locked around his dick. "I wear it under my work uniform, do you like it?"

Aoi took the cage in his hand, feeling the weight of it and finally looking up at Reita's face, returning his grin. "I love it," he said, and when Reita licked his lips, he followed the movement with his eyes. He wanted to know what those lips tasted like, how that soft, pink tongue would feel against his own, but he was in no rush.

He reached up with his left hand and cupped Reita’s cheek, drawing his thumb across his face, towards his mouth. Reita seemed to catch on, parting his lips just slightly, darting his tongue out to lick Aoi’s thumb as it passed. Aoi couldn’t have taken his eyes off him if he had tried, Reita’s lips were lush and still surprisingly glossy, and when he pulled down the bottom lip with his thumb, he knew he needed to kiss him.

Reita didn’t object when Aoi leaned closer, meeting him halfway with a soft moan, moving his lips slowly against Aoi’s, lewd, yet pliant. He let Aoi take control, parting his lips for his tongue and sucking gently on it, and Aoi moaned in return. He fondled Reita’s balls and the chastity cage in his hand, grinning when Reita had to pull away to moan, his arousal growing with Reita’s reactions.

Aoi eventually pulled his hands away, letting them drop to his sides and leaning back, glancing over at the candles, flames flickering in the dim lighting and casting shadows on their bodies. “Go get a towel and sit down on the bed,” he said, raising an eyebrow when Reita leaned in, tongue pressed against his upper lip, and now Aoi was certain he had caught on and was doing it on purpose. Reita placed one hand on Aoi’s shoulder, the other gripping the knot of his tie, pulling it loosely.

“This shirt better be off when I get back,” Reita whispered, flashing Aoi a teasing grin, before getting up and leaving for the bathroom, toned ass bouncing with every step. Aoi quickly removed most of his clothes, though he left his boxers on for now, and when he was finished, he heard a hum of approval from the direction of the bathroom. “That’s what I’m talking about,” Reita said, tossing the towel on the bed and walking back to Aoi, running his hands up his arms.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you like ink, huh?” Aoi watched in fascination as Reita licked one of his tattoos, finding himself wondering if it actually tasted different from bare skin, but he couldn’t imagine why.

“Yeah, especially irezumi. It’s proof of all the hours of pain you’ve sat through for no other reason than vanity, which is not only impressive, but really hot.”

“Why don’t you have any yourself, then?” By now, he had seen all of Reita’s body, and he hadn’t noticed any tattoos, only a couple of piercings. Reita shrugged.

“Not everyone likes them, and it’s easier to get clients this way. But when I retire, I’m definitely getting something.”

“But everyone likes these?” Aoi asked, raising an eyebrow as he pinched Reita’s nipples lightly, making Reita whimper adorably. “And this?” he added, flicking the jewellery in Reita’s navel with a grin.

“Most clients do, yeah. And if they don’t, I can take them out,” Reita said, backing slowly up towards the bed, crooking one finger at Aoi in a silent signal to follow. He spread the towel out properly and sat down on it, leaning back on his arms, waiting expectantly for whatever Aoi was about to do.

Aoi pulled the table a little closer and grabbed an ice cube out of the bucket, turning it between his fingers as he let his gaze roam over Reita’s body. He started slowly, giving Reita time to adjust to the sensations, trailing the ice up his arm, letting it melt against his skin. Reita hummed softly, watching Aoi’s arm shift, leaving behind a wet trail that dripped down his arm, sending shivers down his spine. It was cold, but not unbearable, even when Aoi shifted and moved the ice down his chest, circling his nipple and making him arch his back.

“Intense?” Aoi asked, and Reita nodded, biting his lip when Aoi pressed the ice against his nipple. “Describe it to me.”

“Cold,” Reita mumbled, licking his lips and looking up at Aoi, gasping when he moved the ice to the other nipple. “Hurts, but not really. It’s an illusion of pain, and when you take it away, I just feel more sensitive, more aware.”

Aoi groaned and moved the ice further down, trailing it slowly over Reita’s thighs, making him shudder and tense up for a moment before he could relax again. When the ice was almost fully melted, he shifted over to his crotch, circling it around his dick, and as the ice shifted over his balls, Reita moaned and shivered, obviously struggling to hold still.

Aoi grabbed another cube, this time holding it to Reita’s mouth, slowly tracing his lips. Reita moaned, and Aoi pulled his hand away, tapping Reita’s bottom lip. “Open your mouth, I want you to hold this on your tongue for as long as you can. If it becomes too much, spit it out or swallow it.” Reita nodded and parted his lips, holding his tongue out for Aoi to place the ice on, flinching at how cold it was in contrast with his tongue. The moan Aoi gave was incentive enough to keep it there, however, and when Aoi turned around and grabbed one of the candles, Reita almost forgot all about the ice.

“Stay as still as you can, now,” Aoi said after he'd tested the heat of the wax on his arm, holding the candle a good distance above Reita’s body, who watched his hand through hooded eyes. The first few drops of wax landed on Reita’s shoulder, and he whimpered softly, flinching, but managing to keep the ice cube on his tongue obediently. The heat dissipated quickly, and Reita moaned, his body responding eagerly to the various sensations. He hadn’t expected to enjoy himself this thoroughly, but he had to admit, Aoi was nothing but a pleasant surprise so far.

More wax trailed down Reita’s chest, who did his best to keep still, even as a few drops landed on his nipple, wrenching a cry from his throat. By the time the ice in his mouth had melted fully, his chest and thighs were decorated in drops of wax, and he was ready to beg for stimulation, his skin so sensitive from the treatment, just a touch would be enough to make him shudder.

“Lie back,” Aoi said, leaning over the table, rummaging through the box of toys for one that would work well.

“No need to start small,” Reita said when he caught on to what Aoi was doing, and Aoi raised an eyebrow as he picked up a pink dildo that was suitably phallic.

“As you wish,” he said and rolled a condom on it, tossing it over to the bed along with lube, tipping his head back as he regarded Reita. “Now get yourself ready for me.”

“Oh, yes,” Reita said, moaning eagerly as he grabbed the lube, slicking up two of his fingers and promptly shoving them into his ass. Aoi seemed impressed, and Reita grinned proudly, raising his leg and holding it up with his other hand while he eased himself open. He thrust his fingers quickly, waiting until he didn’t feel any pain before lubing up the toy, slowly licking his lips, not missing the way Aoi’s breath halted and he shifted on his feet.

Reita moaned as the dildo pushed into him, spreading his legs wide to give Aoi a nice view, watching him as he pushed the toy as deep as it would go without losing his grip. He gave himself a moment to adjust, and Aoi noticed that when he started thrusting it, there was nothing but pleasure written on his face, evident in his unfocused gaze and the breathless gasps he let out with every shift of his hand.

There was a good chance Reita was moaning more for show than out of actual pleasure, but he was a convincing actor, and Aoi appreciated the immersion. On top of that, he had an amazing view of Reita’s ass stretching around the toy, and he couldn’t resist moving closer, gripping Reita’s thighs firmly as he crouched down to watch him fuck himself.

“I’m ready when you are, Aoi,” Reita said, and he certainly sounded ready, breathless and biting back moans, pumping the toy in and out of himself and digging his fingers into his leg.

“Gotta grab a condom first,” Aoi said, though Reita was right, there was no point delaying any further. They were both ready, and by the time Aoi had kicked off his underwear and slicked up the condom, he was so hard he almost ached for Reita’s ass. Reita pulled the toy out of himself and pulled the condom off it, licking up the length of it and shooting Aoi a sultry look, and Aoi almost lost it. Reita barely had time to crawl higher up on the bed before Aoi was gripping his legs, spreading them out and positioning himself at his entrance.

Reita’s ass felt amazing around his dick, swallowing him up and clenching around him, and Aoi cursed and buried his hands in the sheets, moaning once he was buried to the hilt. Reita returned the moan, lapping at the dildo in his hand, eyes trained on Aoi, who was having a hard time just focusing on breathing. Reita was licking and mouthing at the toy, getting it wet with spit, and Aoi made a mental note to tip generously. Reita was observant, he’d give him that.

By the time Aoi started moving, he had already made peace with the fact that he wasn’t going to last long. Between teasing Reita earlier and all the visual stimulation he was giving him, Aoi was harder than he’d been in a while, and he forced himself to go slow, rocking his hips and just enjoying the way Reita clenched around him. He wrapped his legs around Aoi’s hips and took the toy in his mouth, sucking and moaning and giving Aoi a look so dirty it should be considered foul play. Those soft lips stretched around the shaft, and when he thrust it at the same pace Aoi was going at, Aoi groaned, shifting his weight on one hand so he could reach up and pinch Reita’s nipple.

Reita moaned, and Aoi tugged on the piercing, playing with it for a while, watching Reita coat the toy in his saliva, making the most obscene noises Aoi had ever heard. Eventually, he couldn’t take any more, and he wanted to hear the sounds Reita made clearly, so he carefully pulled the toy away, tossing it aside and leaning down until he was hovering over Reita. “I wanna hear you.”

“Fuck me, Aoi.” Aoi nodded, spreading his legs for better leverage, building up his thrusts until he was bucking into Reita’s ass, moaning louder than Reita was. He was so hot, so tight, even though Aoi was barely thicker than the toy, and before long, he was pounding into Reita, chasing his orgasm. He snapped his hips, loving the sound of their skin meeting, the wet noises Reita’s lubed hole made, not to mention the moans that spilled from his swollen lips.

Aoi reached his climax with a groan, gripping the sheets tightly as he pushed deep into Reita, filling the condom with his cum. Reita moaned Aoi’s name, burying one hand in his hair as he kissed his neck and shoulder, letting Aoi take his time recovering. Only when Aoi rolled over on his back, panting harshly and tying a knot on the condom, did Reita get up, kissing Aoi’s arm before heading for the bathroom.

Minutes later, Aoi heard the shower running, and he grunted as he got up, grabbing a few tissues to clean his dick, slipping back into his underwear. He had just gotten his wallet out when Reita stepped out of the bathroom, drying himself off with a towel. “How much?”

“What time is it?” Reita asked, answering his own question by grabbing his phone from his bag and checking the display. “A little over three hours since I got off stage. With your ten percent discount, let’s see,” he mumbled, typing something into his phone, before turning it to Aoi and holding it up so he could see the calculator and the total sum.

“Alright,” Aoi said and nodded, grabbing twice the amount in bills and handing the stack to Reita, kissing his cheek. “You were really amazing.”

Reita counted the money, eyebrows raising ever so slightly, and he recounted it twice before looking up at Aoi. “That amazing, huh?”

“You deserve it,” Aoi said and chuckled, and Reita quickly fished something out of his purse, holding it out to Aoi. It was a small card with a number printed on it, signed Reita in capital letters.

“My work number. If you’re ever in the neighbourhood, give me a call.”

“Does the shinkansen go out here?” Aoi asked, heading over to the bed, the exhaustion getting to him.

“It does, but I’d have to take a train to the main station. You would also have to cover my hours lost at the club, since I can’t work while I travel,” Reita said, pulling his clothes back on, finally pulling his coat around himself, and it was amazing how normal he looked like that. Aoi might not even look twice if he passed him on the street, definitely not now that he wasn’t wearing makeup.

“I’ll text you when I get back to Tokyo. For now, I need to catch some sleep, but thank you so much.”

“No, Aoi-san, thank you,” Reita said, bowing and heading for the door, and Aoi chuckled.

“You can stay and rest with me if you’d like,” he mumbled, already halfway asleep.

“No, I need to give my boss his cut and head home for the night, but I had a great time. Sleep well, Aoi-san.”

“Good night,” Aoi mumbled, staying awake just long enough to hear the door shut and the lock click in place, before drifting off with a content smile.


	21. Edging, Kai/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: edging, fingering, hand job, bondage, gags

Aoi moaned into the gag as the muscles in his abdomen tightened, his back arching off the bed in preparation for his orgasm. Just a little more now, he was almost there, Kai’s fingers rubbing his prostate while his hand stroked his cock, making him moan and writhe.

And as agreed upon, right when Aoi thought he was going to shoot, Kai pulled his hands away entirely, grinning as he watched Aoi’s cock twitch, precum oozing from the slit. Aoi whined and pulled on the chain connected to his cuffs, but there wasn’t much he could do, with his arms and legs tied to the headboard and the gag in his mouth preventing him from begging.

“What, were you close?” Kai asked, as though he didn’t already know, and Aoi narrowed his eyes at him, groaning when Kai slapped his thigh in response. “So demanding, you really need to be more patient.” Aoi looked unimpressed, and Kai chuckled at the sight, running a finger up his dick, gathering the drop of precum that had started to fall and smearing it over the head, circling his finger around it. Aoi whimpered and tensed, pulling against his bonds, but he couldn’t move much, and Kai ignored his squirming completely.

He trailed his hand down Aoi’s cock, over his balls and his taint, down to his wet hole. Aoi moaned as the finger slid inside him, moving far too slowly for his tastes, but it was better than nothing. Kai twisted his hand, wiggled his finger, and Aoi failed to hold back his noises, whimpering against the gag as his eyelids fluttered closed. Kai always loved seeing him like this, lost in pleasure and desperate for any kind of stimulation. His reactions were always so genuine, so raw, even if he might deny them later. It only made Kai appreciate the moment more.

By the time he had two fingers thrusting into him, Aoi was moaning steadily again, and Kai moved them a little faster, aiming for Aoi’s prostate. He knew he hit his mark when Aoi let out a particularly loud noise, and the chains rattled against his cuffs as he writhed again. “You know there’s no getting out unless you safeword, right?” Kai asked, and Aoi nodded, humming an affirmative, the chains clinking again when Kai rubbed his fingers over his prostate, and he bit back a grin.

Before long, Aoi was close again, and he gave a warning whimper right before he came, not wanting the sweet torture to end. Kai took the hint and pulled his fingers out, and Aoi had the audacity to look disappointed, whining and shooting Kai a pleading look. “What? You asked for that one,” Kai said, chuckling at Aoi, who almost looked like he smiled for a moment, before whining again.

When Aoi’s breathing had calmed down again and he seemed to have relaxed, Kai slipped two fingers back into him, humming at the surprised noise Aoi made, going right back to rubbing his prostate. He reached up with his other hand to stroke Aoi’s shaft slowly, smearing his own precum over his dick, this time paying closer attention to Aoi’s reactions. He stopped moving when Aoi raised his hips, his grip tightening on Aoi’s cock, who quickly relaxed again, doing his best to keep still.

Kai toyed with the head of Aoi’s dick, rubbing it slowly, watching Aoi’s face contort in pleasure. He curled his fingers and pushed them up, drawing a desperate moan from Aoi’s lips, and he couldn’t resist wiggling his fingers a little before pulling back entirely, placing his hands in his lap. Aoi tried to beg, his words slurred and his voice muffled thanks to the gag, but Kai got the gist of it. Aoi’s dick was red and slick, his hole fluttering now that it was empty again, and it must have hurt to be so close and be denied release, over and over.

When Aoi was nearly sobbing for it, Kai leaned forwards, nothing slow or gentle about his movements as he resumed stroking Aoi’s cock, fingers back against his prostate just a moment later. Aoi moaned and trembled, brows furrowed as he fought the need to cum, and Kai smiled fondly at him. “It’s alright, let go for me, give me everything.”

Aoi obediently gave in, cum shooting from his dick and coating his stomach as Kai milked his prostate and stroked him through it. He was almost oversensitive when Kai stopped touching him, pulling away to grab something to clean him up with. They shared a kiss when his gag was removed, and when Kai pulled back to smile down at him, Aoi barely had enough breath left to say “Thanks.”


	22. Crying, Ruki/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: sadistic dacryphilia, impact pain play (specifically belting)

Reita always held back. That was the way Ruki liked it. When he first found out Ruki liked seeing him cry, he’d pushed it, forced the tears to fall because he wanted to satisfy Ruki. Any good boyfriend would have done the same, right? But Ruki had stopped the scene, explained that it wasn’t the same, that he could tell when Reita forced it. As much as he loved Reita’s tears, he wanted them to fall naturally. Wanted to push Reita over the edge, himself.

He didn’t always manage. It was easier some days, when Reita had slept less, when he’d been emotional, when it was already late by the time they got around to it. Reita had even offered to watch sad films or videos of baby animals before a scene to lube up the tear ducts, so to speak. Ruki had turned down the offer with a smile, thanked Reita for trying to help, but he’d rather indulge in his dacryphilia more seldom, said it was even better then.

The belt came down on Reita’s ass again, and this time, he couldn’t stop himself. His body shook, his hands gripped the sheets tightly, and he whimpered into the mattress, the sound muffled, but not enough that Ruki didn’t hear. “Was that a sob?” he asked, and Reita nodded, crying out a second later when the belt connected with his ass, his skin burning like fire. A few more strikes, and Reita wailed, twisted away from the blows, and Ruki let his belt drop to the floor. “Up on the bed, I want to see.”

Reita nodded, getting up and crawling on the bed instead of being bent over it, turning so he was facing Ruki, though he couldn’t meet his eyes. His bottom lip was sucked between his teeth, his body shook with his sobs, and he dug his fingers into his thighs as the pain in his ass started fading. “Oh,” Ruki said, his voice soft, tinged with surprise, compassion, as well as lust. “Did I make you cry?”

Maybe the answer was obvious, but Ruki wanted the confirmation, and Reita gave a small nod. Ruki’s hands gently cupped his cheeks, tilting his face up, and Reita swallowed a sob and met his gaze. His eyes were wet and bloodshot, his brow ever so slightly creased as tears rolled down his cheeks, and Ruki carefully brushed his thumbs through Reita’s lashes, moaning at how wet they were. “Why are you crying, Reita?”

“Hurts,” Reita said, voice trembling, and he drew a shaky breath, which only seemed to turn Ruki on even more.

“Was it too much for you?” Reita shook his head quickly, and Ruki grinned, wiping away the tear trails on his cheeks. “No?” Without warning, he drew his hand back and slapped Reita’s cheek hard, making him flinch and cry out. Ruki tilted his head back up, gripped his chin firmly, forcing Reita to look at him as he stroked the red mark his hand left behind. Reita blinked, making more tears fall, and Ruki leaned down to lick them, moaning at the taste.

His lips curled into a grin when he felt a hand between his legs, cupping the bulge in his trousers, and he spread his feet apart so Reita had easier access. “Feel what you do to me? Feel how hard it makes me when you cry?”

Reita nodded, slipping his hand past Ruki’s waistband, burying his fingers in Ruki’s hair and pulling him further down, until their lips were almost touching. “I love it,” he whispered, before closing the distance between them, and whether Ruki was moaning at the taste of his tears on his lips or his hand on his dick, Reita didn’t care.


	23. Corset, Kai/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Reita's Rock and Read 073 photoshoot (and the Garish Room 30 behind the scenes photos)
> 
> Chapter warnings: anal sex, semi-public

“Alright, take a break!”

Reita bowed to the photographer and staff, carefully setting his hat down on a table and heading for the dressing room. He was thirsty, and he would definitely enjoy a moment to sit down and relax before they continued the shoot.

Except Kai apparently had other plans for him, as he followed Reita and locked the door behind them once they were alone in the room. “You look really good in that, you know.”

“Oh yeah? That good?” Reita said, pointedly lowering his gaze, raising an eyebrow at the suspicious way Kai’s jeans were bulging in the front.

“The corset really accentuates your figure,” Kai said and hummed, slowly running his hands down Reita’s torso, starting at his shoulders and moving over his chest. “Your broad shoulders, your toned pecs, your small waist.” He gripped Reita’s waist tightly, pulling him closer, and Reita reached up with a hand on Kai’s upper arm to balance himself, grateful for the foundation concealing his heated cheeks.

“You like my hourglass figure?” Reita asked, licking his lips innocently, but the way his lips curled spoke of something entirely different than innocence, and he didn’t protest when Kai turned him around, pushing him in the direction of the couch.

“You know I do. Bend over and grip the couch, I’ll get the lube for you.”

“You know I have to continue shooting soon, right? You better not mess up my costume, or staff is going to kill you,” Reita said, though he did as Kai commanded, hands on the back of the couch as he bent as much as he could, swaying his hips teasingly and grinning as Kai smacked his ass.

“Then you better watch your dick, wouldn’t want any cum on that shirt,” Kai said, handing the lube to Reita, who slicked up his fingers while Kai pulled his trousers and underwear down. Once his ass was bare, Reita spread his legs as much as he could, reaching back to push two fingers into himself with a low groan. “Damn, you’re not wasting any time, are you?”

“Like I said, I have a photoshoot to get back to,” Reita mumbled, groaning at how good his fingers felt, taking his time playing with his prostate. Kai had a head start on him, Reita typically made a habit of not having a boner during shoots, but it wasn’t long before he caught up to Kai. He heard the sounds of a zipper and turned so he could look over his shoulder, grinning at the sight of Kai rolling a condom on, spreading his fingers inside himself.

“Done with that?” Kai asked, and Reita nodded, letting Kai take the lube from him, shifting so he was gripping the couch properly. By the time Kai had lubed up, Reita was more than ready, and he pulled his fingers out of his ass and gripped his cock instead, giving it a few slow strokes from base to tip and back again.

“Go on, then, come fuck me,” Reita said, and Kai didn’t need to be asked twice. Reita groaned as Kai’s cock stretched him, fingers digging into the couch, resisting the urge to bite his lip and risk smudging the makeup. He arched his back, pushing back against Kai, who moaned and gave his ass another slap.

“You have no idea how hot this view is,” Kai said, sounding breathless already, and he wiped his hands clean of the lube, running them over Reita’s hips, letting them rest in the dip of Reita’s waist. “If only the stylist had laced this a little tighter, I could have gripped you with one hand and fucked you on my dick.”

“Pretty sure this corset isn’t made for waist training, Kai. I don’t think you could lace it much tighter than this.” Reita said and chuckled, stroking his cock lazily, letting himself adjust to the feeling of Kai inside him. “But if we look online, I’m sure there are lots of sturdier alternatives.”

“Naughty,” Kai said and grinned, starting to rock his hips, fucking Reita with shallow thrusts. He would definitely consider that, now that he’d discovered he had a thing for Reita in corsets. It certainly made fucking him hotter, he realised as he leaned forwards, using his grip on Reita’s waist to pull him back to meet his thrusts. Reita felt tighter, both around his dick and under his palms, and even if that was just the placebo effect, it had him working towards his climax faster than normal.

Reita was grateful for his muscles for more than aesthetic reasons when Kai’s hips sped up, it took a considerable amount of strength to hold himself up with one arm, but he didn’t want to stop stroking himself, not when he was getting close. Kai was more eager than normal, and Reita thoroughly enjoyed being the reason, the knowledge that he could still excite Kai with his body, even after years together.

Kai groaned like he normally did when he was close, and Reita’s hand sped up on his cock. The chains hanging from his trousers clinked as Kai moved them, his own hips slamming forward every time he pulled Reita back. Before long, Reita was cumming, angling his dick and doing his best not to stain his costume, stroking himself through it. A few thrusts later and Kai stilled inside him, moaning and gripping the couch so he wouldn’t lean his weight on Reita.

They caught their breath, and Kai pulled out, tossing the condom in a bin and burying it under some tissues, moving over to clean Reita. “They’re probably expecting you back out there soon,” he said, doing his best not to mess up any of the stylist’s work as he pulled Reita’s trousers back up, tucking him in gently.

“Or they heard us and went for a lunch break, who cares. I need a bottle of water and at least five minutes before I’m ready again,” Reita said, groaning as he stretched his back.

“Fine, five more minutes. And while you’re finishing your shoot, I’ll go on my laptop and start browsing for corsets.”

“That sounds like a great plan,” Reita said and grinned, dropping down on the couch and reaching for his water.


	24. Begging, Uruha/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: omorashi, denial, begging, watersports, semi-public

They were only an hour into the meeting when Uruha’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he discreetly pulled it out under the table, glancing down at the display.

_I need to go._

When Uruha looked up at Reita, he was biting his lip, sending him a pleading look. Uruha looked around at the other members, Ruki was explaining something to a staff member, Kai and Aoi were paying attention to the conversation, and nobody seemed to notice that he and Reita were on their phones. Excellent.

_Is that how you ask for what you want?_

Reita had a lot of practice hiding his reactions in public, but in turn, Uruha had even more practice reading his subtle cues. Reita’s tongue darted out between his lips and he stared intently at his screen, and while he hadn’t heard it, he knew Reita had taken a deep breath when he read the message. His eyes scanned the screen a few more times, before his fingers started moving over the screen, and Uruha leaned back in his chair, waiting for the reply.

_I’m sorry, Uruha, may I please go?_

Uruha’s lips stretched into a grin, and he quickly typed a message back.

_That’s better. No, you can hold it until lunch break._

Reita squirmed in his spot, nodding his understanding and slipping his phone back in his pocket, but Uruha wasn’t satisfied. He stretched his leg out and found Reita’s under the table, using his foot to nudge Reita’s legs apart. Reita bit his lips and spread his legs, almost looking like he was going to pout, and Uruha shook his head at him. He should know better than thinking Uruha would let him get away with clenching like that.

“Here, Reita-san, your coffee.”

Reita tore his gaze away from Uruha to look up in bewilderment at the staff member, brows furrowing as he looked between him and the cup he’d just placed on the table in front of Reita. “There must be a mistake, I didn’t-” Reita started to say, but Uruha cut him off.

“Oh, I asked him to get it for you. I know it’s not the same as the fancy stuff you have at home, but it’s going to be a long meeting.” Reita glared at him for a second, before his expression softened. After all, nobody else in the room knew what Uruha really meant by that.

“Thank you,” Reita said, bowing his head to the staff member before lifting the cup to his lips, taking a sip of the hot coffee and glaring at Uruha over the rim of his cup.

“You’re welcome.” Before long, the caffeine would make the pressure on Reita’s bladder even more prominent, and Uruha greatly looked forward to watching Reita desperately try to conceal his need from their bandmates and the staff members present. It was a nice appetiser, especially since he had a while to wait before they could get to the main course. For now, he’d just enjoy the knowledge of Reita’s pain and refocus his attention on the meeting, especially now that they seemed to move on to the interesting parts.

Uruha was surprised that Reita had not only finished his coffee, but even drank half a bottle of water before lunch. The other members were quick to get up, though no one said anything when Reita and Uruha remained in their seats. They probably figured they didn’t want to make a line for the restroom, which honestly sounded like as good an excuse as any, and when the room emptied and Reita sent him a pleading look, Uruha shook his head. “Uruha, please, it hurts.”

“Nah, we’ll wait until the others return and there’s no queue.”

“Please,” Reita said, his voice nearly a whimper, and Uruha laughed at how pathetic he sounded.

“We both know you like it. In fact, I won’t be at all surprised if you’re pissing with a boner later.”

“Sadist,” Reita mumbled, and Uruha shrugged. It wasn’t even so much that he enjoyed Reita’s pain, he just liked seeing him desperate, begging for relief, and the feeling of power he had over him. Still, if Reita really wanted to, he could get up and go pee, and Uruha wouldn’t stop him by force. That element especially delighted Uruha.

The other members returned one by one, and Uruha struck up idle conversation with them when they did, until Ruki looked up at the clock, raising an eyebrow at Reita. “If you want to use the toilet before we start back up, you should go now.”

Uruha spoke up before Reita had time to answer, getting up and heading for the door. “Right, thank you for reminding me,” he said on the way, sending Ruki a grateful look, as if he really hadn’t thought of it before then. He was halfway down the hall when Reita gripped his arm.

“Bastard.”

“You know, I don’t recall giving you permission to come with me.”

“Then punish me,” Reita said quietly, and Uruha just grinned. The restroom was thankfully big enough for the both of them, and Uruha locked the door behind them once they were both inside, pleased when he turned around and Reita hadn’t pulled his dick out, hadn’t even unzipped his jeans.

“You act like a victim, but at the same time, you want me to keep dragging it out,” Uruha said as he opened his own pants, just enough to get his dick out, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t entirely flaccid, himself.

“Yeah, well,” Reita said, turning his head and staring intently at the wall, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Uruha started to go, and the sound of it made Reita wince, rubbing his thighs together. “You know I like it.”

“I do,” Uruha said, sighing in relief as he finally got to empty his bladder. Just watching all the liquid Reita had forced down in the past few hours would have been enough to make his own need pressing. He could hardly imagine how Reita felt, especially with how close he was standing to the toilet. “Makes me want to keep denying you.”

“No, please,” Reita said, snapping his head up and uncrossing his arms, desperate eyes fixed on Uruha’s. “Please, Uruha, I can’t take another hour.”

Uruha groaned at how quickly the fight went out of Reita, shaking off his dick and tucking himself back in, stepping back and regarding Reita for a moment. “Then earn it.”

“Uruha, please, I want to piss,” Reita said, his voice rising to a whine, and he gripped his crotch, obviously struggling for a moment, before regaining control. “Please, I’ll be good, I’ll do anything you want, just please let me fucking piss.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Uruha said, pretending to think it over, and that seemed to do the trick. Reita bit his lip and nearly sobbed, eyes wet, and this time when he squirmed, Uruha suspected it was for more than one reason.

“I’m dying here, don’t make me go back with a full bladder, Uruha, please.”

“Do it.” As soon as the words left Uruha’s mouth, Reita unzipped, barely getting his dick out and aiming properly before he groaned in relief, a steady stream of piss hitting the toilet bowl. Uruha washed his hands and grabbed a paper towel to dry off, and by the time he was done with that, Reita was still going. “Mm, you were full,” Uruha mumbled, leaning against Reita’s back, one arm curling around his torso as he bent down to kiss his neck. “Surprised you held it that well, not to mention drinking all that water earlier.”

“I wanted to be genuinely desperate,” Reita said, smiling and tipping his head to the side, leaning back against Uruha as he adjusted himself. “Exaggerating doesn’t work the same way, you know that.”

“Well, now you’ll have to suffer with a boner for the rest of the meeting, instead of a full bladder. Oh, and you said you’d do anything I wanted, so you’re coming home with me tonight.” Uruha kissed Reita’s temple, and Reita’s smile widened, only pulling away so he could wash his hands as well.

“That’s what’s really going to make it hard to sit through the rest of this meeting.”

“Well, hurry up, then. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can finish up.”

Reita winked at Uruha as he unlocked the door. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”


	25. Monsterfucking, Venom/Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: AU - crossover, teratophilia, anal, urethral sounding, size kink, mentions of uhhhhh cannibalism?
> 
> This is based off the 2018 Venom movie, so I just want to note before anyone comes for my head that I have not read any Venom comics. If I contradict canon, I'm sorry!

“We really need to try to keep a low profile,” Reita said as he shut the door behind him, kicking his shoes off and setting the bag of groceries on the counter.

“We are,” answered the gruff voice in his head, and Reita rolled his eyes.

“I can’t talk to you when we’re in the store, alright? If I go around talking to myself, best case scenario, people will think I’m crazy. Worst case scenario, they’ll connect the dots.” Reita started putting the groceries in the fridge, moving slowly, still tired from the night’s events.

“But you’re not talking to yourself.”

“Other people don’t know that, and they’re not supposed to. That’s what keeping a low profile means. We need to be so unremarkable that people don’t remember us at the end of the day,” Reita said, frowning when his arm stopped halfway between the fridge and the bag, holding a microwaveable meal in his hand. “Now what?”

“Hungry,” Venom said, lifting the plastic container to Reita’s mouth, who reached up with his other hand to grip his arm, covered in a black sludge, almost like a second skin.

“We need to heat that first! It’ll only take five minutes, just let me,” Reita grunted, struggling to hold his own arm back. “Come on, man, I can’t eat this shit cold. You like a healthy host, right?”

The resistance disappeared so abruptly, Reita almost lost his balance, gripping the counter to keep from falling over. “We do want you healthy.”

“Yeah, well, let me heat this, then,” Reita grumbled, taking the outer film off the container and sliding it in the microwave, setting the timer and leaning against the counter. “It’s like you’re trying to give me food poisoning.”

“Don’t be such a baby. Our metabolism is great. We just ate three raw human heads earlier, bones and all.”

“And still you’re hungry,” Reita said and shook his head, moving to grab a bottle of water, taking a few gulps. “Maybe it won’t make me sick, but eating cold food isn’t pleasant, alright?” The microwave beeped to signal it was done, and Reita grabbed the container, removing the lid and grabbing a pair of chopsticks and his water bottle, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. He turned on the TV, switching to the news station, wincing at the report.

_“- and while the creature known as Venom has certainly aided the police in the apprehension of dangerous criminals, locals are wondering if it’s worth the price paid in damages to the city’s infrastructure, not to mention personal property.”_

“Dude, we really need to be more careful. Look at that,” Reita said, gesturing to the footage of smashed cars and window panes, leaning back in his seat and starting to eat.

“We got the bad people. Isn’t that what we wanted?”

“We want to get the bad people without hurting good people. I really hope insurance covers destruction by symbiote,” Reita said, before continuing to eat. He was starting to feel the hunger as well.

“We were very careful not to hurt anyone,” Venom started, but Reita cut him off.

“Hurting someone doesn’t require physically harming them! Some people are reliant on their cars to get to work, and buying a new one isn’t cheap.”

“Reita-”

“No, shut up and listen,” Reita yelled, swallowing down his mouthful. “We’re not going to hurt civilians, and we’re not going to destroy shit unless it could be used to hurt people, or there’s no way to avoid it, is that clear?”

Black tendrils extended from Reita’s shoulder, slithering and shaping into a face, with huge, white eyes, and two rows of sharp, deadly teeth. “You like being bossy?” Venom asked, and Reita sighed and scooped some more food into his mouth, chewing for a moment, thinking of how to word himself.

“Actually, I don’t. I just have to be firm with you so you’ll realise I’m being serious. No unnecessary destroying. That’s final.”

“We both know you prefer following orders to giving them,” Venom said, and Reita furrowed his brows.

“Well, yeah, of course. You’re in my head, you know everythi-” Reita started, but was cut off when he felt something curl around his dick, taking him by surprise and drawing a gasp from his lips. “What are you doing?”

“You’ve had a stressful night,” Venom said, grin widening when Reita tipped his head back and moaned. He was still wearing clothes, and there wasn’t much room for movement, but the tendril curled around his dick shifted up and down his shaft, stroking him slowly. “You don’t have to be in control. Just relax, stop giving orders.”

Before Reita had time to say anything, Venom’s long tongue was lapping at his lips, and he parted them obediently, sucking on the tip of it. The stimulation to his cock made it hard to concentrate, however, the tendrils stroking his shaft making him moan breathlessly, struggling to stay coherent. As Venom’s mouth gently pressed against his, he reached for the remote, turning the TV back off and putting his food down. “Bedroom?” he asked once Venom pulled away, flicking its tongue against his neck.

“Is that a command or a question?”

“A request?” Reita raised an eyebrow at Venom, sighing in part relief, part disappointment when the touch on his dick disappeared, Venom grinning at him.

“Better. Yes, bedroom, now.” Reita nodded, getting up and leaving his food on the low table, he could come back for it later. So much for not eating it cold.

In the weeks since his and Venom’s bonding, they had spent a good amount of time adjusting to being together. At first it was weird never being alone, never having a quiet moment with your own thoughts, but what had worried him the most initially had been masturbation. How was he going to get off if he was never alone? He had quickly learned that when Venom explained it knew everything about him, it meant everything, including his worries regarding sexual gratification. The first time he had gotten a boner while awake, Venom had taken care of it before Reita even had a chance to worry about doing anything about it himself.

It turned out that Venom not only knew that unresolved boners were an issue both socially and physically and orgasms were healthy for the human body, it also enjoyed making Reita cum. It had felt a bit weird the first few times, but as Reita slowly started to adjust to the concept of being sexual with Venom, they had moved on to more than just the symbiote equivalent of handjobs. Venom had access to everything in Reita’s brain, every memory, every fleeting thought, including Reita’s kinks and desires. And while sometimes it frustrated and embarrassed Reita that he couldn’t keep anything secret or personal anymore, sometimes it was really, really practical.

“On the bed, Reita,” Venom said, and as Reita nodded and crawled up on the mattress, Venom slid off his clothes, several long tentacles extending from his body and pushing his clothes out of the way carefully, tossing the duvet aside before letting Reita get on all fours on the bed. “Ass up.”

Reita moaned when one of the tentacles slapped his ass, raising his hips even higher, spreading his knees apart to give Venom more room to work with. “Fuck,” he mumbled when a slick tonge licked his cleft, craning his neck to look over his shoulder, a bit disappointed to only see Venom’s head extending from his body. “More.”

Whether Venom knew what he wanted from experience or by being in his head, he wasn’t sure, but dark tendrils shot from his body, materialising in the shape of Venom as they usually appeared when paired, with arms and legs and a mouth that grinned at Reita. “You want a physical partner?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Reita mumbled, not bothering to mention that he enjoyed having someone above him, even if they were still connected in several places along his back and legs. Venom needed a host, but it could still take physical form outside his body as long as they didn’t break apart entirely.

“Say “please”.” Reita was about to respond, but then Venom’s long tongue pressed inside his ass, just the first few centimetres, but enough to make him moan.

“Please,” he said, panting softly and gripping the sheets as that tongue moved inside him, gently easing him open. Venom stretched out a hand, rummaged through the drawers, quickly finding the lube and pulling it back. Reita was tired of stretching his neck at such an awkward angle, hanging his head and closing his eyes, trusting Venom to take care of the rest. “Please, fuck me.”

“Isn’t it easier to just obey?” Venom sounded smug, but Reita didn’t mind. He found it easier to relax with Venom than any of his previous sexual partners. Like being with someone who already knew everything about you made it less scary to be open and honest, like he had nothing to be ashamed of, because Venom already knew, and didn’t judge him for what he liked. Venom knew his darkest fantasies, his most fucked up desires, and didn’t tease him for them, even tried to fulfil some of them. It was no wonder he was so comfortable in their moments together.

Venom uncapped the lube, and soon enough its tongue slipped out of Reita’s ass, only to be replaced by a slim, slick tentacle, slowly pushing into him. Reita moaned and gripped the sheets, pushing back against the intrusion, gasping at how deep into him it reached before stopping. More lube was drizzled down his cleft, and then the tentacle started moving, pulling out a bit before thrusting back in, moving at a gentle pace to start with.

More sounds of lube being smeared filled the room, and then something wrapped around Reita’s cock, curling around his shaft and starting to stroke. Now that he wasn’t wearing underwear, the movements were less strained, less careful, and it didn’t take long before Reita was rocking his hips between the tentacle in his ass and the one stroking his cock. Venom leaned over him, arms on either side of Reita’s head, tongue teasing his neck as it slowly worked him open.

As Reita’s ass adjusted to the stretch, the size slowly increased. With every thrust into his body, the damned thing grew, until Reita was panting and squirming, the girth of it more than any of his previous partners, thicker than his fist, even. The sheer size had Reita leaking precum, rocking back to meet Venom’s thrusts, loving how wide he was being stretched. He lowered his upper body further, pleased when Venom took the hint and fucked him deeper, though seeming to have settled on the size for now.

A slim tendril flicked the slit of Reita’s cock, slick with lube, and Reita whimpered softly as he realised what Venom was planning. The tip fucked his urethra for a moment, shallow thrusts of it while the tentacle in his ass and the one wrapped around his shaft continued their unrelenting stimulation. It was almost too much when it slid deeper, fully penetrating his dick, and Reita’s moans grew desperate as the pleasure overwhelmed him, leaving him unable to move or speak. He could do nothing more than hold himself up and moan, letting Venom take care of his needs, send waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

The tentacle in his ass curled ever so slightly, rubbing over Reita’s prostate, and he nearly cried out. It didn’t take long before he was practically begging, and Venom leaned down until its head was next to Reita’s ear, fucking him deep and hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Cum.”

That was a command Reita was more than willing to obey, and with a few more thrusts, a few more strokes to his cock, he was cumming hard, the tendril in his cock pulling out as he spattered the sheets with his cum. Venom held him up, milked him through it, until Reita was so sensitive he whined, almost collapsing against the sheets. He was slowly lowered to lie down on his stomach, whimpering as the tentacle in his ass pulled out, his stretched hole fluttering, empty and still slick with lube.

He heard something stretch, and the next thing he knew, the water bottle was in his hand, Venom once again retracting into his body, needing to recover as well. “Thanks,” Reita mumbled, downing the rest of the water.

“You’re welcome.”

“Fine, you’re right, I prefer being given commands to being the one giving them.” Reita got up to take the empty bottle to the kitchen, before heading to the bathroom to clean off. “But if this is going to work, you still need to play by my rules. I meant what I said, and the sooner you accept that that’s how it’s going to be, the better.”

“Fine,” Venom said, stretching out to grab the soap as Reita got in the shower, helping him clean off. “We’ll try to cause less damage.”

“That’s all I ask,” Reita said, smiling as he turned on the water. “And thank you for being so good to me.”

“The moans and whimpers you make when your brain is clouded with pleasure are delicious.”

Reita bit his lip and blushed, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to.


	26. Breath Play, Ruki/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: choking, pain play

“Hey, Ruki?” Ruki hummed against Aoi’s neck, nipping at the skin, waiting for Aoi to continue. Aoi bit his lip and tipped his head to the side, ignoring how his cheeks heated up. “Choke me?”

A shiver ran down Ruki’s spine, and he was certain that was a request he could fulfil, but first, he wanted more information. He detached his lips from Aoi’s neck, kissing his ear and whispering softly. “How thoroughly this time, darling?”

Aoi groaned, leaning further back against Ruki, tipping his head back and baring his throat. He was sitting between Ruki’s legs on the bed, back pressed up against his chest and Ruki’s arms around his torso, wishing they were a little higher. “Thoroughly. I want to struggle in your arms and feel my consciousness start to slip.”

Ruki nodded slowly, licking his lips at the sight of Aoi putting himself in such a vulnerable position, slowly sliding one arm up his chest, but stopping at his collarbone. “How do you safeword when you can’t speak? Show me.”

Aoi raised his hand and tapped Ruki’s arm twice in quick succession. “Like this. Or this,” he said, tapping the bed twice, a little firmer so it was easy to hear.

“Good boy.” Ruki kissed Aoi’s temple before sitting up properly, letting Aoi lean back against him, but now his head was resting on his chest. “Ready?” He waited until Aoi nodded, wrapping his arm around his neck and tightening, grinning at the sound Aoi made. His hands flew up to grip Ruki’s arm out of reflex, but Ruki didn’t budge, and Aoi would have moaned if he could.

The flow of oxygen to his brain slowly faded, his eyes half closing from the pleasure. Ruki’s arm tightened around his throat, and he pulled at it, trying to resist, but in this position, Ruki had the advantage. He tried to swallow the saliva gathering in his mouth, squirming in Ruki’s grip when he couldn’t, a strained whine sounding from his throat.

Ruki let up, and Aoi gasped for breath, relaxing back. He had barely caught his breath again when Ruki’s grip tightened, and he smiled when he realised he didn’t need to beg, Ruki knew what he wanted. Ruki placed his free hand on the back of Aoi’s head, using it as leverage to get a tight grip, and Aoi felt his cock stir in his boxers when Ruki’s arm squeezed his throat tight.

It felt amazing, not only the vulnerability of being in this position for Ruki, but the pain in his head, his throat, his lungs, the adrenaline coursing through his body, the desperation for air and being denied what he needed to live. Every aspect of being choked turned him on, and when he wheezed pathetically and Ruki moaned above him, Aoi thought he could cum from the situation alone.

Aoi’s lips parted, a garbled sound coming from his throat, and he thrashed in Ruki’s grip, pulling and clawing at his arm. Still, he didn’t tap out, and Ruki gave him a few more seconds before he let up again, delighting in how Aoi immediately relaxed once he could breathe. He might have felt sympathy for Aoi if he continued struggling even when Ruki stopped actively choking him, but the fact that Aoi only resisted while he couldn’t breathe spoke volumes. Now that Ruki’s hand was just resting around his neck again, Aoi was calm, the steady rise and fall of his chest the only movement Ruki felt.

“You like that?” Ruki whispered, and Aoi nodded, biting his lip when Ruki’s hand trailed up his body, fingers splaying across his throat. “Like being at my mercy, vulnerable, with me deciding whether you get to breathe or not?” Aoi nodded again, a quiet moan sounding from deep within him, and his face wasn’t just red from the choking. “You like the way it hurts?” Aoi didn’t get a chance to respond before Ruki’s hand clamped over his mouth, shutting him up easily. He looked up at Ruki, eyes glossy, a silent plea for more, and Ruki cursed at the sight of him like that.

His hand shifted just slightly, his thumb and index finger clamping over Aoi’s nose, and he pressed down firmly. “There are more than one way to choke you, you know,” he said, a devious grin stretching his lips, and Aoi groaned, squirming again, his cock almost throbbing in arousal. Ruki chuckled, wrapping his other arm around Aoi’s torso, holding him in place so he couldn’t get away. “Surrender to me, come on.”

Aoi struggled more, defiantly trying to wiggle out of Ruki’s grip, pleased when it didn’t work. He loved putting his life in Ruki’s hands, knowing he could trust him not to hurt him, loved how Ruki was just the right mix between ruthless and gentle. And when Ruki’s hand eased up and he could breathe again, Aoi spent his precious breaths moaning, lost in pleasure.

One hand clamped over his nose and mouth again, but this time, the other traveled lower, eventually rubbing the bulge in Aoi’s trousers, and he pushed his hips up as much as he managed, letting out a strained sound. He was only a little embarrassed at how eager he was, but the stimulation to his hard cock, even through his clothes was enough to make him want to beg to cum.

“Don’t worry,” Ruki whispered, as though he could read his thoughts, groping his cock and delighting in the way Aoi gripped the sheets. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Aoi almost wished he had the breath to moan.


End file.
